Connected
by RomanceAnimeLove28
Summary: Teiko Middle School was the place the Generation of Miracles met and split up as enemies. That's incorrect, especially since this story is here. With the addition of an unconventional daughter to a rich hospital, the story is reshaped and a new ending is created. But the question is, what's going to happen? *There will be events from the canon but some will be tweaked*
1. Prologue

It was her first step through the gate that sparked the beginning to her story, no _their_ story. She was Himeragi Azusa, the first year beauty who was also the daughter to a prestigious hospital. Simply tightening her high ponytail attracted attention toward her. But needless to say, there were many others. A blonde being bombarded by all kinds of girls. A super tall giant surrounded by scouts from various clubs. A dark-skinned boy with a girl next to him stood out from all others; a green-haired boy with glasses pushed through the crowd. A blue-haired person was being swept by the crowd. And finally there was a bright red, not even red, possibly scarlet, haired student going the same way as our main character. They all stood out, well except for the poor student being pulled into the crowd, and the one thing that would tie them together was at this school. That is basketball. That's the kind of story this is. And one thing's for sure. Simply tightening your ponytail will not brace yourself for the events of this tale.

* * *

"Himeragi Azusa was it? Did you prepare your speech?" Despite being annoyed that he didn't even give her time to say "Yes! That's my name!" she had to answer him since he's the principal.

"I didn't prepare once because I thought only the highest scorer had to create one."

"We have a special case this year. You, Himeragi Azusa and Akashi Seijuro were just one point off. So we will allow both of you to speak. But now that you didn't make one…"

_"It's not my fault that the letter did not insert that important information, Principal."_

"Excuse me. This is Akashi Seijuro." The guy with the hair color that stood out walked into the room.

"Good thing you're here. But now that Himeragi did not think of what to say…"

"That's not necessarily bad principal. There are many people that can think of spontaneous speeches and recite them properly."

"But-"

"How much confidence do you have in my speaking skills, principal?"

"Not much Himeragi."

"I would also like to insert that I did not make a speech either."

"W-What do we do?"

"You put little confidence in us and we'll just have to prove you wrong principal. Now if you'll excuse us." They both walked out. Instead of walking to the auditorium the two students knew they had something to say to each other.

"Quit a rash thing to say, Himeragi-san."

"At least give me time to say thank you for covering for me, Akashi-san."

"Amazing how you realized I was lying."

"Someone of your caliber would not forget to make a speech. Then again, someone of your caliber wouldn't think to cover for someone you beat."

"Is that wrong?"

"In fact, it's interesting. Shall we go?" They shared the same expression when they walked to the stage.

"Himeragi, don't screw this up." She ignored the pressure and walked to the podium.

"Good morning to all the new students of TeikoMiddle School. I am your fellow classmate, Himeragi Azusa. While I was not informed that I had to create a speech, that does not matter. What matters is that I get the point across that no matter you what your goals are for these three years here, there's no point if you become fickle and vacillate about giving them up or not. We're only beginning middle school; nothing is definite. It is up to yourselves to create your own futures. Join the clubs you want, make the friends you want and have as much fun as you want. Even if Teiko can be strict, there are no regulations to being the person you want to be. Always remember that. And once again, I'm Himeragi Azusa." Akashi replayed her words in his mind. Her policies of life almost clashed with his but at the same time, he envied them.

"And now, we would like some words from the highest scorer on the entrance exam, Akashi Seijuro." He walked on stage during the claps.

"Hello to the students of Teiko Middle School. As middle school students, we have stepped up to another level in life. This is just the beginning to shaping your individual lives. Just like Himeragi-san said, it's important to become your own person at this school but to achieve great things, there will be many times when you must push your abilities to their limit such as studying for a test or playing a game in a sport. Don't forget that the end result when you're standing here at graduation in three years is to be accomplished, to be able to say that you did something. Even if you say that you're average or even less than that, there must be something special in each one of you. Search for what is it that you're good at by joining clubs. I hope to see everyone in this auditorium again in three years." The ceremony speakers talked one after the other as Himeragi and Akashi stayed backstage.

"Was it just me or did you change your speech?"

"What insight you have Himeragi-san."

"You're quite the ambiguous person aren't you Akashi-san?"

"And you're turning out to be quite the interesting one, Himeragi-san."

"Please drop the –san. It makes me sound older than I am since my parents are called that at the hospital."

"Feel free to call me by a different honorific, Himeragi."

"How kind of you Akashi-kun."

**Where does the basketball come in you ask? It'll come in the next chapter because after all, this is the prologue.~**


	2. Manager

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket! Some parts of my story will refer to the manga or Anime but it is by no means mine!

"Himeragi-san! How are you?" Girls in 1-A crowded her desk.

"This is starting to look like a shoujo manga scene so please stop getting excited everyone…" Himeragi was definitely not claustrophobic but getting enclosed by a group of enthusiastic girls was not what she expected, the first day of real class.

"You're beautiful, the second highest scorer and read shoujo manga! What else can you do?!"

"I-I learned the violin, took karate and can play a little basketball?"

"Have you decided on any clubs yet?"

"I'm curious about this school's basketball team. The policy is quite annoying to me." She got up and was ready to walk out to the gym but her fans were ready to follow her.

"Can we come along?"

"I hate standing out." Not wanting to hear their screams any longer, she ran out of the classroom, defying the rule of not running in the hallways. And the hazards appeared because some blonde guy was flying toward her. She kicked him back, forgetting that she was going to injure his stomach.

"That hurt! What exactly are you Himeragi Azusa?!" Her eyebrows furrowed and her blue eyes had a questioning aura to them.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question. What's the super popular blonde doing, flying down the hallway? And sorry, I accidentally used too much strength."

"That's not an apology! I already got kicked by some guy!"

"Oh enemies already? You have it hard. Anyway, I need to be somewhere so…"

"Wait let me get a good look at you!" He sounded like he lacked shame which annoyed her but she turned around anyway. Staring at her small figure, black hair with even strands on both sides of her hair not in her high ponytail and blue eyes assured him that the rumors were not lying.

"You're really as beautiful as they say! Say, go-"

"No. Just no."

"I've never been rejected in my life!"

"Thank you for revealing your intentions. But really no. I don't do those things."

"This is unbelievable! I really have never been rejected in my lifetime!"

"Of course you have. Haven't you been through the scenario of your mother saying no to getting you a cell phone because you're too young, despite how tall you are? If you haven't then… How strange are you Kise Ryota?"

"You're the one that's strange! What daughter to doctors, 'accidentally' injures a model because he was going to run into her?!"

"You're a model that's hurt? Are you sure?"

"You kicked my stomach! Of course I'm hurting!"

"Hold still." He reddened because she was bringing her face closer. Deep down inside, he knew that she didn't need to do that (for various reasons) but a middle school student like Kise did not enough willpower to call off this farce. "I heard from my parents that getting too much blood running to the head is not good but you take that concept to another level. Why are you so red?"

"Because you're strange Himeragi Azusa!"

"And you're back to normal. See you around Kise Ryota." Kise should've been feeling frustration for experiencing the first love rejection in his life but instead Himeragi left him dumbfounded. The hyperactive girl ran toward the east building, where the basketball team met. When she looked in, she saw the entire court filled with freshman because the club was commencing their yearly tests to group players in the First, Second and Third Strings.

"You know apparently there's never been a freshman who made it to the first string on their first try…"

"If that's the case, let's first aim to get to the second string!"

"I like how he phrased it since it sound like he'll aim for first string after second but really? Aren't there any boys here that will change that stupid stereotype?" Azusa scanned the crowd for anyone notable. The super tall purple haired giant she saw at the gate yesterday stood out. So did the green haired one with glasses. The dark skinned one was also there. Even the weak-looking boy was in the crowd, toward the very back. The selection got even more interesting because the entrance exam's highest scorer, Akashi Seijuro, was there too. Despite the fact that it would be boring to wait for the results, Azusa watched carefully as the agility test with cones and shooting tests were carried out. Something about the players didn't seem enough. True, the ones she pointed out where quite amazing but everyone in that gym lacked some kind of special power. Something besides physical strength or amazing footwork. Or knowing how to slam dunk despite being in middle school.

"Now, I'll announce the results of the test. We'll start from the third string. Those that are called should go over to the third string coach." The person who was announcing the results sounded quit boring, showing that he did not value the Third String members at all. The last name called, Kuroko Tetsuya, was the name of the boy she thought would not make it.

_"Those four haven't been called yet-"_

"Next I'll announce the First String members. Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shintaro. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi. Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuro." A satisfied smile was on her face as she left. In addition to the other three, now the smartest freshman was on the best team in the basketball club. "Akashi Seijuro put his words to good use alright." On her way to the gate, she saw a table full of books to register for positions in the school. Seeing that the book for managers for the basketball club was already populated with the names of avid fan girls, she thought it wouldn't hurt to sign too. A pink haired girl watched her leave and also approached the book.

"Himeragi Azusa signed to be a manager of the basketball club with a smile… How mysterious…"

"Satsuki, you're signing up too?"

"Now that a super popular girl has signed up, I'm curious. So you did it Dai-chan?"

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?"

"A basketball junkie. We've talked about this already."

"There are already so many girl names in that book. How do they choose?"

"Don't ask me something I don't know. Let's go home already. You're done for the day right?" Carrying his schoolbag on his shoulder, he followed her.

"Let's go get burgers on the way back."

"I should've left with the girls from my class." Suddenly they saw the same girl that just left running back to the school in a hurry.

"I am so stupid! If I went to see the tests, I could've stayed after to play basketball!"

"She can play basketball?! Let's go Satsuki!"

"Ever thought that your simple-mindedness would get you in trouble one day?!" She ran after the basket ball junkie, hot on the trail of Himeragi Azusa. Their strange stalking methods caught the attention of Midorima and Murasakibara, who were going to leave too. Even Akashi, who was just finished signing his name for Student Council president joined Aomine and his childhood friend. Everything was cleaned in the main gym. And lucky for our protagonist, there was a bin full of basketballs and no one around to yell at her for using them.

"Sorry to those that follow the rules but this way of life is actually quite fun." She put her bag down and went to get a basketball.

"Yo Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara. You're interested too?"

"Really, just because she's labeled as beautiful doesn't mean that she can just go play basketball in secret."

"Mido-chin, the way you speak is kind of annoying."

"This is the second time we meet and you suddenly come up with a nickname?! How strange are you Murasakibara?!"

"Hello everyone. I'm Momoi Satsuki, Aomine-kun's childhood friend." At least one person was listening to her because Akashi replied with a polite "Nice to meet you" like the gentleman he is. They heard the swish of the hoop then the loud of the basketball hitting against the waxed gym floor.

"Akashi, what's that girl like?"

"She's interesting."

"Is that the only thing you people say about her?!"

"Mido-chin, you asked more than one person about her? I see."

"Murasakibara, what's with that 'I see'?" Momoi gasped when Azusa shot in a perfect three pointer with a devilish grin on her face.

"Teiko Middle is turning out to be a good choice. This team is really intriguing."

"Satsuki, how do they choose the managers?"

"I told you I don't know. Listen to me at least half the time."

"Each String picks two managers. You should really look for the details in the book, Aomine." Momoi was happy that Akashi didn't point her out but she obviously didn't observe the book enough, either.

"This is irritating so why don't we go in too?"

"After you, Midorima." The one with the strange way of speaking looked annoyed but went in anyway. The squeak of their shoes made Himeragi turn their way. Instead of panicking, she sighed, knowing she'd be found out.

"I get found out three minutes after I start playing... What's up, everyone that made it to the First String and Momoi-san?"

"What's a girl like you doing, coming after school to play basketball when no one's around?"

"I wanted to play. What other reason would I have?"

"Then why'd you sign to be a manager?"

"Because there are fascinating freshmen boys that made it to First String when I heard that no one has ever done that before. I want to watch them in action."

"Is that the only reason?" Simply because he was irritating her by asking questions, Himeragi ignored his strange "nanodayo" and continued to play by dribbling down the court and jumping into a lay-up. Her skills were slightly above average, not enough to warrant attention from the coaches but just enough to interest the players that see it.

"Say, Aomine-kun, there's a cut on your arm isn't there? Let me see it." He pulled up his dress shirt before slapped a band aid on it. "Boys are so strange. If you have a cut, ask for a band aid. Don't rely on spit because other boys do that."

"You're proving to be quite the person Himeragi. Do you want to be our manager along with Momoi?" With Midorima gapping in the background, it seemed like a joke but after talking to him, it was obvious that whether anyone approved or not, Akashi was serious.

"I-It's final that I'm a manager?" Despite protests from the only person objecting, Akashi went on.

"We'll need someone with insight and skills like yours when it comes to treating players. With that combination and Momoi's skills, I'm sure we'll be all set."

"W-What skills Satsuki?" Her reply would've been a simple "I don't know" but that would make her look foolish so she stayed quiet.

"That's some confidence you have. I accept your challenge, Akashi-kun."

"_What's with these two deciding everything?"_ It was his eyes. From the beginning she thought he was different but seeing him this sure of himself made her a bit uneasy. As if, in the near future, those eyes would change. For the worse, of course.

**So… Aomine X Momoi OR Kuroko X Momoi?(Part of this Fanfiction depends on this lol)**


	3. Hidden Strength? Really?

It was ridiculous to expect that being the manager of a large basketball team would be easy but the amount of work was ludicrous. Hundreds of thousands of towels and water bottles had to be transported to the respective gyms day in and day out. And yet, tired basketball players "harass" Azusa.

"This staring contest is quite unpleasant Akashi-kun…" After handing him his towel, Akashi was staring at her. It made her eyebrow raise in slight dislike when Midorima Shintaro appeared behind the vice-president. Of course Akashi didn't have the hostility Azusa felt toward Midorima so he didn't care.

"Our plays are too straightforward. We need a player that can easily change the flow of the game."

"What does that mean Akashi?"

"Exactly what I mean. We need someone like Himeragi who can easily change the flow of a conversation."

"Are you saying that you want someone with her low-level skills?"

"As long as they can pass, I think it doesn't matter." An arrow hit her right in the heart because Akashi obviously believed her skills were "low-level".

"Can _she_ even do that?"

"Patronizing invites enemies, Midorima. Don't do it."

"You… What's your astrological sign?"

"Feel free to stay away, lucky item freak. And I'm a Virgo since I'm polite enough to answer your questions." Himeragi pouted.

"Himeragi, if you find an interesting player, tell me."

"W-Why me?"

"You're putting trust in _her_?!"

"If the morning program actually said that being near Virgos brings Cancers good luck, you'll look pathetic Midorima." Akashi saw through him before walking back to the court. Himeragi shrugged an annoyed Midorima off as she walked back to the group of managers to split up the towels.

"Yo Azusa, Satsuki! One of you pass me a towel and water bottle!"

"Say, what's the meaning of that condescending tone!?"

"You're a manager for a reason aren't you?" All Azusa did was warn him to not look down on Momoi and his reply of not needing another mother struck a nerve. It was Aomine that started it but he got ticked off after being called an "insensitive brat that needs to learn common sense". Sparks clashed as people decided to get away to avoid getting involved in something troublesome. Despite the girls changing the subject with going home arrangements, Azusa started another argument with Aomine because of the simple words "Don't start trouble for someone else at night" since he said he'd stay to practice more.

"Aomine-kun, I heard that there's a ghost in the Third String's gymnasium every night!"

"What? Quit joking around Satsuki."

"Aomine, that exasperated face is unattractive so quit it."

"That entire story is stupid!" And one more thing I need to add. Today's readings stated the compatibility between two Virgos was the worst. Of course because Midorima doesn't care for anything besides Cancer's luck, he didn't tell them. When night came, the instinct over logic living basketball junkie encountered a player that would become irreplaceable in his life. Of course, the encounter starts with a high-pitched, "WHOA-!"

"Um… Pardon me but who are you? Ah Aomine-kun?" After some calming down and possible wiping of tears, Aomine found out about Kuroko Tetsuya's resolve to be promoted to First String.

"You're pretty amazing for a little guy…"

"I don't think size has anything to do with this." The conversation seemed to end there. It wasn't that Kuroko was anti-social; he was just too honest for Aomine to deal with.

"Alright I've decided! I'll practice here with you every day from now on! And one day let's stand on the same court together!"

"Are you sure it's alright?

"Stupid, there's no right or wrong! Didn't I tell you, you can't be a bad guy if you like basketball!"

"That sounds too rushed but I'm still happy to hear that."

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"In a way. But I look forward to working with you, Aomine-kun."

"Kuroko-Ok no! From now on, I'm calling you Tetsu!"

"What absolute words." And their pact was sealed with a fist bump.

"Dai-chan, you've been in a good mood since yesterday. What happened?" Finally acting like childhood friends after a few days, the two walked home together.

"Another basketball junkie. Definitely. So what's he like?"

"He's about Akashi's height and looks very weak but, he may love basketball even more than me."

"Oh, you don't see that often? Could he be Third String's Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"And how do you know that? Azusa, you're scary y'know."

"I saw him on the day of the tests. He stood out because he looked so weak. Though… The boy sure has no presence. You probably screamed when you saw him."

"Quit stalking people Azusa."

"I do no such thing. Don't put me on the same level as those creepers." No one needed insight or intellect to know to change the subject so Momoi asked Himeragi to describe this guy that doesn't seem interesting at all despite Azusa's efforts to say otherwise. After describing his light blue hair, blue eyes and short height for a basketball player, it suddenly hit her. Even if he vomits after practice too often, what if this "low-level" player had something amazing he could contribute to Teiko Middle School's basketball team?

"What's with that look Azusa? It's creepy."

"Before Akashi finds out about him, let's go see this Kuroko Tetsuya. Momo can figure out his stats."

"Won't it be a waste of time if he has little physical ability?"

"I have confidence that he has something interesting about him. He may be a terrible shooter or even dribbler but if he can do passes like Akashi-kun wants, this team will become even more fascinating." Just when Satsuki was going to say that Azusa was the only one able to talk to Akashi normally as a reply to Aomine's observation that the two were similar, another voice cut in.

"Hello Aomine-kun." The two in front both jumped because the guy with hardly any presence just revealed himself.

"Oh good thing you're here! Momo, analyze him!" She turned around. Just five seconds of looking at him made Momoi lose hope.

"Alright the breakdown is pretty bad. His physical strength is less than average and his stamina is just as bad. While he has quite high special ability [it seems], it seems he won't be able to use it without a well-developed body."

"Akashi-kun's going to be happy to hear that. Hello Kuroko-kun."

"Hello Himeragi-san. You're as beautiful as the rumors say."

"There's even more a beauty that just analyzed you, right in front of us, you know." He greeted her in the exact same manner as he did to Azusa which did not appeal to Satsuki. "Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"I heard my name so I thought I'd say hi. What are you doing here Aomine-kun?"

"He's sending Momo home. What a sweet childhood friend."

"Shut up Azusa. So anyway, I was thinking… If she believes in you so much, we should get you introduced to Akashi!"

"No. I have nothing to warrant his attention. I want to at least make it to Second String." Himeragi flicked his forehead.

"Why do none of you people listen to important speeches? Didn't you hear what Akashi-kun said? Strive to find what only you can do!"

"If I didn't hear what Akashi-kun said, how would know what he said?" She puffed in and out air to prevent herself from yelling.

"Then start listening now. I don't know what motivated someone like you to start basketball but use that motivation and training with Aomine to reach First String. As long as you can believe in yourself, you may be able to pull off things no one thinks you can do."

"I don't know about that happy-go-lucky way of thinking…"

"And I don't know why you're acting like a realistic high school student. We're all only our first year of middle school. What are you doing, putting yourself down because you didn't get into Second String on your last test?"

"Don't just go cheer on any old person Himeragi."

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The air got even more tense when he asked her if she was hiding this from Akashi. There was no problem with a manager cheering on a fellow player but picking a player of this level did not sit well with Midorima. Well nothing she does pleases him on a daily basis.

"Hello Midorima-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." There were so many things the four surrounding him had to say about that. It was unclear if he was even thinking or actually sure that introducing himself at a time like this would make everything flowers and gardens but one thing was for sure, Midorima was not impressed.

"Hey Midorima, can you see Tetsu?" It should've been an easy question if the invisible person did not seem to be fading away in their eye sights. They were all wondering what was going on but no one had an answer as the person himself had no idea what was going on.

"Fine Himeragi. We'll just have to see if Kuroko makes it to First String."

"Don't hold that Jade Green colored pencil like that. Are you a criminal ready to stab someone?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I hold my lucky items close to me Himeragi."

"From that look it seems you called-?"

"He says he wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"You-! Why does being around you bring me trouble…?"

"And one more thing. We're staying after school tomorrow for a task. Captain said freshmen do it every year." It wasn't that she didn't like the captain of the basketball team. In fact she liked him way more than this weirdo that lives by too many restricting rules but… she had a feeling it was something tedious.


	4. Running Around

"You have a problem with it, Himeragi?"

"Why do I have to tag along too? We just have to go challenge three other sports clubs to different challenges right? As long as the boys go-"

"But the baseball team requires you to be there to spectate."

"If you had everything prepared, why can't you go captain?!"

"I don't want to. We always make the freshmen go anyway."

"Don't lie! This is the first year this has happened!"

"I thought of a good idea. Himeragi, bring Momoi along and charm them. Then you'll get back faster."

"What was the point of this farce?!"

"To make the basketball team better than any other club." She was left speechless as he walked off to talk to the upperclassmen his age. While she was quite dominating at times, that person proved to have more power. Himeragi wasn't given a break because when she turned around, the vice-president that needed to talk to her was in her view.

"How about bringing along that player you have high hopes for Himeragi?" His small smile and strong eyes were not the best combination yet she felt she could not say no. Not to mention, unlike most people, he asked nicely.

"I'll meet you in front of the main building in five minutes!"

"I-It's Himeragi Azusa! Let's go say hi!" Mentally saying sorry, she ignored them and ran to Kuroko. Cutting in on him asking why she was here, she told him that he could call her by her first name. This invited gasps from the bystanders.

"Are you trying to attract attention?"

"No. I just hate being called 'Himeragi-san'." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the main building. The first person they saw was an irritated Midorima, adjusting his glasses with his right hand.

"To think that you two had to come along…"

"If you don't like it, go complain to Nijimura-senpai or Akashi-kun-"

"Did something happen?" An Akashi that was in a good mood appeared right behind Himeragi. And a snacking Murasakibara was behind him.

"Our compatibility is so bad; we can't stand to even be next to each other."

"That's not true. Midorima just makes it worse than it seems. Honestly, I think we'd get along pretty well if he wasn't so brutally honest."

"Azu-chan! We're here now!" She greeted her friend with "Momo-chan!" which surprised the boys that thought she was too much of tomboy to start using that honorific. Ignoring the rest of the boys, they headed for the soccer club for their challenge. A soccer ball coming for Kuroko's face stops them from going down to the field. Jumping into action, Azusa grabbed his shoulders and pushed them down.

"That position… When have you two been that close?"

"Don't joke Aomine. All I did was push him down and kneeled with him. In any case, that was one greeting they gave us. Imagine their challenge." Despite the beautiful sakura blossoms around the April breeze, the members of the basketball members were not in the mood to admire the view.

"Welcome to the soccer field, basketball team. Our challenge to you is cops and robbers."

"That's not a challenge but a game…" It didn't matter what side they were on so Aomine instead, asked if everyone of them there from the basketball team had to participate. Frankly he was worried about the two managers and Kuroko. Their taunting gestures succeeded in making Midorima and Aomine angry for taking them lightly. The hand one of the soccer players held up showed the rule of 5 vs.5.

"Satsuki, Tetsu take a hike for a while. Wait… Azusa?! You have to participate?!"

"Learn to count or was that a rhetorical question? I don't mind participating."

"Hey, you, what happens if we lose this game? And what are the rules?" It angered her that he just said that but their snobbish tone angered her even more. It was decided that the five from the basketball team were going to be the robbers and the time limit was ten minutes. If at least one robber was left, it was the basketball team's win. The playing field was limited to the field, small forest and playground. And it is considered a capture if the one of the soccer players has successfully grabbed you. Any other contact does not count and the basketball players are allowed to use that freedom to escape. Also, the two that are free are in charge of the timer.

"Murasakibara, do you hate losing?"

"Hime-chin, do I have to?"

"Don't call me that. And if you want to be the best, yeah you do."

"If you give up, we'll have a 3 vs. 5 disadvantage. Don't do it, Murasakibara."

"Quit disregarding me. I'll show you my athletic skills." They waited for Momoi to blow her pink whistle. With that, they had a thirty second head start. Because they had a choice of staying on level land or running about in the playground, intelligence was also a big factor in this challenge. As expected by four of the members, the soccer team went for Murasakibara first.

"Hey Murasakibara! Don't get caught!"

"And you don't give up on your teammates so easily Aomine!" She jumped between him and the "cops" and pushed his back despite running at a high speed.

"Hime-chin, this is tiring~"

"I told you not to call me that! Curve and run toward Momo-chan while I distract them!" The sound of their sneakers were closing in, making him do as she says. Azusa led the people chasing her into the playground and went toward the slide. Wanting to trap her by the slide, they went off in three directions. As she ran up the slide and waited for one of them to move since there was an upperclassman behind her on the side, she side glanced to Aomine's direction on her right. Changing her plan, Himeragi jumped off the slide and ran off behind her teammate.

"Who thought your gym clothes would work this well…"

"That's not the reason. Anyway, you should get going. Someone's coming for you."

"Sacrifice Midorima for me." It was just the weather to be running around. Obviously these two were having fun but being grabbed by the daily horoscope freak made things a bit tense.

"I can't believe I have to help you but I'm going to. For the basketball team."

"Midorima, do you have any idea where Akashi-kun is? I haven't seen him in the past three minutes."

"That person is good at directing attention away from himself so he'll be fine."

"He's not Kuroko, you know. And turn right!" They were in a diagonal position when one of the soccer club members was on their tail.

"Your reflexes aren't bad-"

"I really appreciate your help Midorima but make sure to worry about yourself or Murasakibara! See you!" Her next destination was behind a large tree where Akashi was.

"Nice to see that you found me Himeragi. Murasakibara gave up?"

"We're not playing hide and seek you know. And he's a lazy person by nature." He grabbed her hand, making them both kneel behind the large tree. This remarkably the same situation had happened when she saved Kuroko but it must've been his powerful aura. She was feeling strangely overpowered when he told her to stay quiet.

"If they find us, we'll just have to run together."

"They'll find us because my black hair in this forest-"

"A simple game of cops and robbers is no fun if everyone is for themselves. You'll end up like Aomine and Murasakibara." He pointed toward the two that were sitting next to Momoi and Kuroko. While they waited, Momoi glanced at the timer.

"6:07. This game is a little more than half over."

"At this point, it'd hard to believe that Akashi-kun and Himeragi-san would lose. Ah there's Midorima-kun too."

"Poor Midorima; he's getting chased by five people because they can't find Azusa or Akashi."

"Dai-chan, ever thought this was payback from Azu-chan?" Her side glace to Kuroko was returned with his blue eyes staring at her, which made Satsuki incredibly flustered. No matter how many times she analyzed him, his stats were too low for a basketball player yet… Azusa and Akashi had their eyes on him. Then again it was even stranger that someone who isn't a player has their eye on the same person the vice-president of the basketball has his hopes on.

"They've been spotted!" They all watched Midorima joining up with the other two despite Azusa yelling at him for giving away their hiding spot. They were now surrounded by all five soccer club members. Two rushed in to grab them but Azusa tripped the one coming from her left, making him head butt his own partner. She pushed Akashi out of the way on the left side while Midorima went right. They ran from the remaining three members.

"Working together!" She grabbed Midorima's right and Akashi's left hand.

"Hime-chin sure has guts to grab _both_ of their hands."

"Didn't she say not to call her that, Mukkun?"

"But Momo-chin, what else can I call her?"

"Don't call me that. Something like Azu-chin. And call me Satsuki." Aomine looked over.

"How rare for you to want someone to call you that."

"Azu-chan, two minutes left!" She turned around to all the boys behind her and grinned. Despite running around so much, she was having fun to the point where a tinge of pink was on her face. And that was her indirect no to Midorima saying to let go.

"How long can this girl run around for?! Run out of steam already!" That was a loss cause because as long as Himeragi Azusa was happy, it wasn't happening. While it was only spring, the weather was quite warm so any normal person would've gotten tired playing this game of tag but since this did not apply to this hot-headed manager, the players she was grabbing onto smiled.

"And times up!" Wiping the bit of sweat on her forehead, Azusa's grip on her teammates' hands decreased. However, she was stopped from running over to Momoi because both were still holding onto her.

"Oh sorry." both of the players said in unison.

"You could've held hands for longer Azu-chan~"

"If it wasn't for the game, I wouldn't have done it." Seeing her touching her cheek and fixing her ponytail, Midorima realized something very important.

"How careless of me… Oha-Asa said I should not be near someone with an uneven part in their bangs today."

"And here I thought we might've gotten along." Attention turned to Himeragi's black hair because more of her bangs were facing the left side (everyone's view) than on the right side.

"What, did they also say don't go near a girl that has hair that will fall to a quarter of her back?"

"How descriptive Dai-chan." Everyone was surprised when he reached a hand out and grabbed Azusa's leg.

"W-What's with this sudden sexual harassment?" She gave him a karate chop to the head.

"I just wanted to see how you could run so much with short and skinny legs…"

"Azu-chin, you sure ran around a lot." Her questioning of where "Azu-chin" came from was not what Murasakibara and Momoi expected but it was better than "Hime-chin". After asking Satsuki a question she turned to the giant person snacking on potato chips.

"_Mukkun_, it'd be meaningless for you to come if you just snack the entire time. And drink some water. Potato chips make you dehydrated." She pulled out a water bottle from the sports bag she brought along.

"What club is next?" Azusa asked Satsuki.

"Judo Club. I heard their challenge is ludicrous." And how right she was because when they got to their clubroom, they were practicing staring contests.

"Himeragi-chan! Momoi-chan!" They were the only ones welcomed as the actual players themselves were left to the side.

"Who's this weak looking boy?" They were pointing to a Kuroko looking up at them.

"H-He's not weak per se… He just lacks physical strength!"

"So, senpai-tachi*, what's the challenge you have for the basketball team?"

"Niramekko. Five rounds so we need five people to participate. Which ever side has more wins, wins the entire challenge. If no one laughs, then it's considered the first years' win." The girls squatted down, trying to contain their laughter. You didn't have to make funny faces to win Niramekko because it was also a staring contest but it was entertaining enough to think about what these males would do to inspire laughter.

"All right then, Himeragi, Momoi and… Huh?" Midorima stopped because he realized that there were seven people in their group. If the two girls were not participating then…

"Akashi's going to play?!"

"I know the rules. Don't worry Aomine."

"_Oh my god! That can't happen_!" This was not the time to go American on everyone in the room but it wasn't badly received at the very least. Ignoring her dramatic display of histrionics, Aomine went first, against the player already sitting at the table. After an informal greeting, Aomine became the second person to go. The group watched as the member of the Judo club put his hands on his face and stretched.

"Akashi, don't imitate that. It's going to leave scars." The contest was decided instantly because idiocy=needing to laugh according to Aomine.

"Because Aomine's too stupid, let's go with Kuroko-kun next, alright?" The basketball team was confident in Kuroko's poker face despite the person himself having doubts because he didn't want to participate. It turned out as expected because cat faces and having flexible facial muscles did nothing to faze Kuroko. In fact he took the "staring contest" too seriously and won by making his senpai laugh through his expressionless face.

"I won."

"Yes we can see that. Good job Kuroko-kun. Next is… Mukkun?" Apparently he stood up for too long and got tired so Murasakibara was squatting. "Mukkun, listen. You have to win this round because we cannot rely on Midorima to win his round. We cannot."

"Why me?!"

"Ok~ Azu-chin said so~" He sat and stared with a box of Maiubo in his hands. His opponent was someone with a scary face. The ambience was filled with killing aura because Murasakibara's "I don't care~" got someone worked up.

"At least smile! I'm trying so hard here!"

"I don't know a person with a gorilla face. And he's stretching it~ Ugh, why did I do this again? Please don't lean over here. Can I just stare? Huh? Why are you crying?"

"Murasakibara, please refrain from insulting your upperclassman."

"Eh I was doing that? Aka-chin, I'm sorry so forgive me?"

"No it's not me you need to apologize to." Being disregarded proved to be too much and his opponent fled, pushing Satsuki out of the way, because sadness overpowered his idolization of her. Aomine, with his fast reflexes and concern written all over his face, grabbed her. While it was an automatic win for the Murasakibara Atsushi that already forgot what he saw, his teammates did not look triumphant at all.

"Putting aside the two that are staring at each other, that just seemed so underhanded…"

"I'm not staring at this stubborn woman-"

"Aomine, Kuroko-kun and Momo-chan are staring at each other. If you're the third wheel that's fine [because I don't care] but are you telling me you didn't notice?"

"How absurd Murasakibara. That's exactly how an oblivious Himeragi would act."

"Let me clarify. At least I would apologize to the right person."

"No, I have confidence in the fact that you wouldn't."

"And where does that confidence come from? Oha-Asa?" Because Aomine and Momoi were in the middle of them, Midorima rudely pointed his index finger at her.

"You… What's your blood type?" There was a remarkably similar conversation just yesterday which made her annoyed. "You're a type A aren't you?!"

"No, I'm an O type. Don't assume."

"Ah, I'm an A type, Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko, stay over there. I am incompatible with A types!"

"With that attitude, you'd be incompatible with anyone…"

"Enough. Midorima you're up next." They ceased their argument because Akashi said so and Midorima took a sit.

"I'll show anyone that underestimates us that we are not to be taken lightly."

"So he does have some attraction to the basketball club." Aomine said. Compared to the reactions of those before him, Midorima's facial expression showed that he was actually trying to not laugh because his eyebrows were twitching when he saw his adversary stretching his already skinny eyes.

"Akashi-kun, do you think Midorima will win this round?"

"We may see something amusing Himeragi."

"I've been thinking this for a while but these two are really kind of similar…" They both jumped when Himeragi asked Momoi what she said and Akashi asked Aomine what he heard. Meanwhile, Midorima interrupted his senior because he was annoyed that his competitor was making weird faces and repeating that same stretched eyes routine every once in a while. He put his hands on the table and held his head high.

"The sea, the blazing sun, my can of Oshiruko… Paradise~" His facial expression showed that his mind was on seventh heaven. The sparkles did not suit his image whatsoever, resulting in almost everyone in the room laughing.

"Midorin! That expression! It's not even gap moe!" She, Aomine and Himeragi were all on the floor holding onto either the doorknob or wall for support. Even Akashi and Kuroko were fazed by how he won.

"Well… Midorima, good work." The basketball team turned to leave before being stopped by the vice-president of the Judo Club because he wanted a round against the first year vice-captain of the basketball team. And his response, "I don't mind." made the room quiet.

"Akashi-kun's going to play?! No!" Momoi stopped laughing instantly.

"Oi* Akashi, we already won. There's no need-"

"It sounds fun so why not?"

"You didn't catch Himeragi's contagious 'who knows what's' did you?"

"No Midorima. I'm fine."

"Why does any of that associate with me? You can't even name the 'who knows what'!"

"But I'm curious about Midorima-kun's image of 'who knows what'."

"Stay over there Himeragi. I'm not supposed to be near you." Himeragi walked in front of Akashi, indirectly ignoring Midorima.

"Have fun Akashi-kun! I'll be waiting outside the door!" It was already too much for her to bear, hearing that her vice-captain was going to play Niramekko. Akashi Seijuro, the one that was beyond refreshing, kind and amazing was going to knead his face into different shapes called weird faces. She was not going to experience the trauma Midorima's curious about, by staying in the room. Either her small build was easily to overlook or he wasn't looking but another heated situation happened because someone walked into the squatting Azusa. "Who dares-!" Angry that some person interrupted her thought process, Himeragi flipped the guy over.

"Our meetings are too violent Himeragi Azusa!"

"Yo… We meet again Kise Ryota."

"We have class next to each other! Of course we would!"

"Why does it seem to me like you'd be perfect for comedy? You're playing the tsukkomi* role quite well."

"I wouldn't be so hyped up if you'd do what normal people would do! I'm sorry so no more violence alright?!"

"I'm sorry too. I use too much strength when I'm not thinking."

"Now what were you doing, kneeling in front of a door?"

"Our vice-captain is playing Niramekko. It's not a horrendous scene because he can't do it but because he can do anything."

"Does he have that handsome of a face?"

"Let me put it this way. Your face used in the game would be the model of how to play it and Akashi-kun is suited for the staring contest part."

"Why are you guys even doing this? This has nothing to do with basketball."

"Oh, you knew we're from the basketball club? And boys are simple creatures with an irritating amount of pride. The seniors in the club sent us out to be the best sports club by meeting challenges." Their conversation got curtailed when a barbaric laugh resounded all the way down the hall. Everyone came out.

"We actually didn't see anything…" While it was Akashi, for him to be able to conceal his weird expressions from five people in a crowded room was ridiculous. Aomine looked particularly chagrined. Murasakibara was the first to question who the blonde was. None of the members actually took his name into consideration because he was just a model that got flipped over by Himeragi. In other words, if he's not into basketball, there's no need to talk. After bidding him goodbye because he had a photo-shoot, the group made their way to the last club today, the baseball club. This time, it was the basketball team's turn to accost because the baseball players were so focused; it made sense why the baseball mitts were so abraded. It was Momoi's air of benignity that they could sense one way or another, which made them notice the seven looking at them practice. A stream of chaos was headed for the group. The only clear sentence that was said in unison by the enthusiastic athletes was, "We challenge you to a five person relay race!"

"At least one girl has to participate and if you guys lose, they'll be our managers!"

"That sounds fun! What's our line-up Akashi-kun?" Obviously she decided to ignore the last part of their statement. His orders were to separate the three that were not as useful as the four that were definitely participating.

"Definitely not you Murasakibara. You lack the energy or will to do pretty much anything."

"Aomine, that's being too blunt. That leaves us with Kuroko and Momoi then…"

"Let's pick Momo-chan. She's actually quite fast and it'll be fun!"

"I don't mind but would Kuroko-kun have been a better choice?" Himeragi, Aomine, Akashi and Midorima obviously disagreed but weren't going to verbally voice it.

"Then what's the order Akashi? This part is quite important as well."

"Aomine will start us off with a head start and then our pace can slow down with Momoi. Then she'll pass it to Midorima. And then I'll bring it to Himeragi."

"Why is Azusa the anchor leg?"

"Let's go to the track field, everyone."

"You're ignoring me?! Akashi!" While the girls wanted to cut in that the boys were deciding everything, everyone was on the move so there was no time for complaints. Besides Akashi would find some way to make everyone agree to his decision.

"Midorin, try to work with Azu-chan would you?"

"I take Oha-Asa's readings seriously, Momoi. More like you better give it your all too." Momoi didn't need him to say that because she was planning to do so. She dug into her beige hoodie and pulled out a white animated feather.

"As long as this is here, you won't be able to tell that Azu-chan has uneven bangs now will you?" Satsuki clipped it onto her bangs.

"Satsuki that was a worthless thing to do…"

"Azu-chan doesn't have the Kuroyukihime bangs with the hairclip on~ Of course either way, you're super cute~"

"Get into position." Both teams made their way to the track.

"When I look at it now, this track is actually pretty long…"

"Scared, Aomine Daiki?"

"What's the likes of you calling me by my full name?" Kuroko called to tell Aomine to go as fast as possible so Momoi had less to shoulder despite his friend starting a fight with the baseball player already. With the "Go!" of a fellow baseball player, the two raced to one-fifth of the entire length of the field. In only twenty seconds, Momoi was holding the baton and running her fastest toward Midorima. Looking annoyed that the race was actually pretty close between Momoi and a member from the rival club, he sighed before he got the baton.

"How ridiculous. I'll show you how it's done Momoi." He grabbed the baton and chased after his opponent. Calling Midorima "focused" was an understatement because his stare would've bore a hole in the guy he was chasing. Akashi did not look worried when he saw the two were evenly matched. Like a boss, he ran with an expressionless face despite being in the lead.

"Leave it to me!" They smiled at each other before passing on the baton to win the race.

"Hey, isn't that banner a bit high for Azusa to reach it?"

"I see. They were counting on Himeragi to participate and her going last. She has to jump to reach it now."

"You guys said that you wanted us to be your managers, but with tactics like this, we'd never agree to it!" Stepping on her left foot, she crossed the finish line with the large banner.  
"And she won!" They ran over to the tired out Azusa. The black-haired second manager looked particularly annoyed when she realized what the point of all this was.

"That Nijimura-senpai… He just wanted to make us run around to increase the stamina of the players… And since he didn't say anything, Mukkun, didn't use much energy."

"What a waste of time. Just give us a training regimen for that."

"Just running around with no goal is pointless. It was interesting."

"I ran out of snacks Aka-chin~"

"Are you staying to practice today Tetsu?"

"Because I didn't get to practice, I have extra energy."

"Alright then! We'll practice together again!"

"I don't mind where you practice but don't strain yourself Aomine." The group walked quietly back to the First String gym after parting ways with Kuroko. This was the perfect time to give Himeragi the gift so Momoi started it with a question about her favorite color.

"Bright green. Why?"

"Go Midorima. Try to be friendly to Azusa for once." Stepping forward, he took the whistle from Murasakibara and slid it around her neck. It was neon green with a light green strap.

"How I wish everyone would go out to buy one for me~ I only have this one from Dai-chan~"

"Sorry the one I got you was bootleg!"

"Thank you everyone!" The closest to her, Midorima, returned to his tsundere ways and looked away.

"Aka-chin, why did that weak-looking person come along today?"

"I wanted to see just how little presence he had. But we'll save this for after the tournament for the championship."

"That youth for you~ Too bad Midorima's a hardcore tsundere*~" The second-years were spying on their first year members with no idea that tactful Akashi knew they were hiding behind the wall next to the open gym doors.

"Finish practice before you start spying on the first years. And we're not that old." The captain, Nijimura Shuzo, appeared next to them.

**Ome: I've been thinking about this for a while but the poor captain sure doesn't have enough screen time or lines…**

**Nijimura: I don't need you to say that, Ome.**

**Ome: And your plan to get them running around didn't exactly get accomplished because Murasakibara didn't do much running…**

**Nijimura: Shut up! Go back to writing already!**

**Ome: That's true. If I don't continue this story, your role…**

**Nijimura: Ome!**

***Senpai-tachi- group of upperclassmen**

***Oi-Hey (I use it this way because it expresses the feeling more clearly~)**

***Tsukkomi-person that usually replies in an angry or monotone tone in a comedy skit**

***tsundere-person that acts cold on the outside but actually very nice and cute on the inside**

**Note: Words in the brackets are mumbles and what they actually think~**


	5. Promise Is Still On

**Ome: This is late but I just want to insert a disclaimer that I don't own Kuroko no Basket at all!**

**Midorima: How crude Zhang. That's what you do first.**

**Ome: It can't be helped! I hate stories that start with a boring disclaimer and forgot!**

**Murasakibara: Ome-chin, I want snacks~**

**Ome: Kuroko! Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Kuroko: Me? Well then… This is Kuroko no Basuke Special CD featuring Kuroko Tetsuya-*gets hit by a paper fan***

**Ome: No! This chapter is not on that! More like that's not a disclaimer! Alright fine, I have to do it! Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me! This is simply a fanfiction and the OC Himeragi Azusa is a product of my imagination!**

Despite winning the championship game, Akashi was not in a triumphant mood when he thought about the risky moments. A lack of stamina for the second game was obviously something that the five first-years had to brush up on but the real problem lied in the game strategy. Teiko Middle School was an offensive team, one that showed off moves that normal middle school students could not do.

"Akashi, you're not thinking of recruiting Kuroko are you?"

"We might have to." The thought had crossed his mind. Midorima thought it was strange for Akashi to be side glancing for someone listening in when he would usually hold his head high to answer. Just when Midorima was adjusting his black rimmed glasses with his right hand, Himeragi Azusa greeted them. Her ebullient smile looked like one that was mocking Midorima because as it stands, Akashi was really going to train Kuroko himself also meaning that Kuroko was going to First String. Paying little attention to Midorima's scowl in Himeragi's direction, Akashi walked into the First String gym, looking for Aomine. He was accustomed to Aomine Daiki dribbling past other upperclassmen with ease and doing slam dunks that could easily bring the hoop down but today, the power forward looked even more excited. Midorima had every reason to believe it was Himeragi proposing the theory that Kuroko Tetsuya may be needed to win the remaining two championships.

"Mukkun, maybe once in a while, you could have energy like Aomine?" Her question was rather rhetorical but either way, he didn't answer because both knew that he didn't like getting sweaty. In his hands was another pack of Pocky, which was confiscated by Nijimura since the captain told him snacking was supposed to wait until the three man weave was completed. Murasakibara's crestfallen face and furrowed eyebrows directed toward Azusa didn't change the sympathetic look on her face. Meanwhile, the would be Sixth Phantom Man was facing a troubling decision to make. The coach finally caught on to his less than average physical abilities and advised him to drop out of the club. In Kuroko's hand was the letter from his childhood friend, also a basketball player. Feeling despair that he had nothing beneficial to add to the already too large basketball team made his resolve to meet Ogiwara Shigehiro at a basketball competition next year, slowly faded away.

"I no longer know what to do..." His fringes moved out of place because he leaned on the nearby pole supporting a street basketball hoop.

"Tetsu, what happened?" Only one person called him that so he recognized the owner of the masculine voice with a hint of concern for his friend. From the looks of it, Aomine hadn't stayed for extra practice which indirectly compounded to Kuroko's sadness. Aomine Daiki had no obligation to stay after practice to do even more practice because he had the talent. Kuroko Tetsuya didn't.

"I'm quitting basketball." Seeing an instant change in his expression to one of true pain made him look away.

_"Don't look at me with that expression...!"_ Kuroko was pulled up by the arm by Himeragi Azusa. His incessant gaze at her figure showed gratefulness but he couldn't find the words to express it. Meanwhile, her expression showed one of deep thought for his words.

"Azusa, don't help him. If Tetsu wants to quit, we're in no position to tell him he shouldn't."

"I didn't say anything yet. Let me start with this. Quit being so hard on him. You declared him your friend and companion didn't you?" The two by the hoop could tell that she just provoked Aomine into yelling. Azusa didn't want to see Aomine's eyes narrowing and the cringe between his eyes to show his frustration but this was the only way to solve this issue.

"Being friends and playing basketball together is totally different! If he wants to quit, I have no right to stop him! Neither do you Azusa!" Her eyebrows twitched because the term "basketball idiot" ran through her head. Still holding Kuroko's left arm, her narrowed eyes and pursed together lips made Aomine keep quiet.

"I've been alone for most of my life. I think I can distinguish between being too lenient or being too harsh. This is the latter."

"Whether you continue basketball is up to you but I've never seen a type like you before, Kuroko Tetsuya." The vice-captain and the gigantic center of Teiko's basketball team also came into the scene. Knowing that Aomine would ask what both of them were doing here since Akashi lives in the other direction and Murasakibara takes a daily trip to the convenience store, Azusa sped up the conversation by dragging Kuroko to Aomine, who was at the three point line of the court.

"This guy is a middle school student. Encourage him would you?" While the command was directed toward Aomine, Akashi came over to take a look at Kuroko. Aomine and Kuroko's anxiety of Akashi staring straight at Kuroko was shown by their middle-raised eyebrows and hanging open mouths. Having experience in his vice-captain's ways, Aomine didn't speak. Because the night was dark and the only source of light was the street lamp, Kuroko's lack of presence couldn't be confirmed but Akashi knew that characteristic was there.

"This is the first I've seen your type. You try so hard yet no one can see the fruits of your labor..." His words trailed off because he was thinking out loud but those cruel words could also be interpreted as purposely stretched out. The two standing on the side began to complain about his choice of words. Akashi Seijuro wasn't the type of person to just say anything but Kuroko was just crying so those words were a shot to his heart.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't exactly want to hear that kind of thing right now..." Akashi put hands up in a gesture to calm Kuroko down, indirectly telling the three not to interfere.

"There's no reason for you to feel this way! That lack of presence is actually a very good trait! Your physical abilities are slightly below average but your knowledge of basketball is by no means lacking. In fact you're quite smart." It was usual for Aomine to have no idea what Akashi means but today, he was even more lost. As he tilted his head in confusion with Murasakibara following in suit to make fun of him, Azusa explained that Akashi saw a use for Kuroko. And that "easy to lose sight of him" trait of his was the key. But Murasakibara biting into a raspberry flavored Popsicle and Aomine's pulled together eyebrows made her give up. On the other hand, Akashi was totally confusing Kuroko when he brought up that he wanted to teach Kuroko a technique that would change Teiko Middle School's basketball.

"I will bring propose a referral by the captain and coach. However, it will be you that must complete the test. I dare say that no one has passed my tests before. Please think about it."

"Aka-chin, this small fry? Really...?" No reply came back as Akashi walked past the onlookers. There was no need for it because Azusa understood his expectations. Ecstatic that her premonition came true, she dialed Midorima's number to inform him of the news. A monotone "Hello" was the answer the second manager got. Ignoring his anti-social attitude toward her, sparkles surrounded the black-haired girl's face before she gave him the news in an overly hyper voice.

"Midorin, Akashi-kun went and scouted Kuroko. Have fun trying to talk him out of it. And Momo-chan told me to add you to my contacts."

"No don't, the horrors-" Hanging up on him made her feel even more accomplished but needless to say, she was going to get a lecture from him tomorrow. With Murasakibara chasing after Akashi, the three were left at the court under the sky with no constellations to bring up in a conversation.

"Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun will probably bring this up but we would like you to come to First String's practice tomorrow. Spectate or participate, the choice is yours. So don't give up before you see this basketball idiot in action alright?" Her smile didn't look like the one she had on her face when she was mocking Midorima but still, proposing something like that was making everything go too fast.

"Azusa, don't just continue this conversation as fast as you can-" Azusa put up her right index finger to signal for him to be quiet.

"Your homeroom teacher specifically brought this up to me. Memorize the meaning of obstreperous by morning or else you run laps under Akashi-kun's orders. And you won't be allowed to talk."

"I must say Himeragi, it requires a lot to be able to put Aomine in this kind of situation." Akashi, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, was watching the huffing Aomine run laps around the track field, from the gym doors.

"Justice always prevails after all. That idiot that didn't walk Momo-chan home deserves it. By the way, are you sure you don't mind my decision to bring Kuroko here today?" She looked annoyed despite being the one behind Aomine running laps for not memorizing the word obstreperous and abandoning Momoi halfway home to find Tetsuya.

"I want to make him ascend as soon as possible. It was a good decision Himeragi. Thank you." Earning praise from Akashi made Himeragi happy while on his right, Midorima was giving her the death glare. It wasn't in his calculations for Murasakibara to barge in on his lecture because he was out of snacks. Not to mention, getting yelled out by the captain for being noisy contributed to his anger. Gritting his teeth and the popping vein on his left cheek did nothing to disturb the calm mood the freshman vice-captain and likewise, freshman second manager.

"Aka-chin, Azu-chin, why are you making that small fry run with Mine-chin?" Midorima's "Oi, Murasakibara!" was drowned out by Aomine's yell that he was tired.

"If Kuroko has any other abilities besides his lack of presence, it's best to pick them out now. I have to confirm that he is the type I'm looking for. Himeragi, keep an eye on him." Her silent nod was followed by the coach's order for the three of them crowding by the door to head back in to participate in the three man weave exercise.

"_Stamina: below average, physical ability: below average, running is slow but presence is like a ghost's. Just test his shooting and dribbling ability and we should be set."_

"Himeragi, it's creepy to continue staring at boys working their butts off, running you know." She side glanced to see that the person who appeared to her right was Nijimura Shuzo.

"I can see why you chose Akashi-kun as the second vice-captain, Nijimura-senpai." Before she could return her gaze at the distance between the Aomine that obviously didn't see Kuroko running with him and the tired teal-haired student, he grabbed her head.

"You don't listen to what I say at all do you?! I told you to quit changing the topic so fast, idiot manager!"

"I dislike aho-ge, senpai. I'll start listening from today on so let go of my head and let me go fetch the boys before they die of dehydration." Mentally thinking that he let her off because she was a girl, his annoyance was eased when she turned around to smile at him. It may have been a sign of compassion but it didn't matter because Nijimura was stuck in place.

"Flirting with the freshman manager, Nijimura? Sure taking it easy, man~" The wrinkles on the edges of his mouth showed that he was getting ready to hurt his fellow second year.

"You can leave first, Midorima. You'd probably get angry anyway." Despite being unwelcome to watch Kuroko dribble and shoot on the court that was cleaned about ten minutes ago, Midorima stayed. His tapping foot and crossed arms showed how little he believed in Kuroko.

"Now that we have time, how about you show us your shooting abilities?" It wasn't an open request when it came from Akashi so Kuroko dribbled the ball down the court and stood by the three pointer line. Midorima, Aomine, Akashi and Himeragi followed the ball's movements as he lifted it above his head and let go. It cleanly hit the backboard and came flying back like a boomerang, making the meek player have to chase after it. As his friend, Aomine had some hopes that his three pointers got better but seeing as how those expectations were not met, he put a hand to his face and left it there. Midorima on the other hand, was not quietly accepting this.

"You two, what do you think we can do with this weak player?!" Himeragi evaded responsibility for this terrible show of skill by looking away and ducking out of Midorima's view.

"Kuroko, try a lay-up next." Kuroko's poker face looked undisturbed as he dribbled past the three pointer line and threw the ball before reaching the hoop. This time, the loud sound of the basketball hitting the rim of the hard hoop and coming back down was what got Aomine on his knees. The gym was quiet as Kuroko looked at his audience to find out how he did.

"Tetsu… It was a good try-"

"It was truly what I expected Kuroko. You are the one that can use your lack of presence to change this club's basketball. Think it over and when you are confident enough to show the coach and captain a good match, come find me again."

"Akashi, listen to what I'm saying! This is not going to work!"

"Now, now Midorima. If it doesn't work, just blame me all you like alright?" Akashi's kind demeanor easily countered Midorima's angry yelling as they both left. While he hated to give up, the only thing the green-haired shooting guard could do was adjust his glasses with his right hand and follow Akashi.

"Can I really contribute anything to this club?" Even with gaining approval from the vice-captain, Kuroko also knew of how low his abilities were. Before Himeragi could even get a word out of her, Aomine jumped up from his kneeling position and walked to his companion.

"I don't want you to quit basketball after all Tetsu. Everyone in this club can help to make the team better. And you stay after practice to train even more. I admire that about you. I'm not saying that hard work will equal success but if you give up, it's decided that nothing will happen. Right?" The Kuroko that had been looking at the basketball in his hand glanced up at the Aomine with a boyish grin on his face. His eyebrows weren't creating wrinkles, showing that this smile was not forced. The amazing basketball genius really believed in him. Because he was shown honesty, the shorter one thought he should do the same.

"I felt even more helpless when Aomine-kun stayed after to practice too. I needed the extra training but prodigies like you didn't need to stay. Then the coach said that this club wasn't cut out for me. I just became so sad and…" His facial expression showed one of great depression, making Aomine feel bad for not saying anything to him last night.

"Someone that puts in so much effort like you shouldn't have to quit because you don't have the talent." A swift reply coming from behind Aomine surprised both the males. Knowing that he'd get fried by Azusa for not encouraging Kuroko, the power forward stuck out his right fist.

"Didn't we promise to stand on the same court together?" Kuroko was truly ecstatic that someone this amazing was his friend. Because his fringes barely reached the top of his eyes, the two could see his blue eyes that showed happiness before bumping fists with Aomine.

"If it's alright with you, I want to keep my promise." Himeragi put her hands on top of their fists.

"And I'm the witness. Make sure to keep your promise Kuroko. Aho-mine, make sure to be more punctual before Nijimura-senpai takes you off the regulars for being late. You two will be standing on the same court, right?" The façade she created with a serious expression on her face couldn't conceal her actual feelings of relief that this was resolved. The two boys smiled at her and then at each other.

"You got that right/I'll do my best!" In front of the gym was the pink-haired childhood friend of Aomine's.

"I'm interested in his abilities now that Akashi-kun has found a use for him~" A smirk that would make a boy's heart pound as she waited by the door, to walk home with them.

**To Readers: That "3 months" of Kuroko not knowing what to do is not happening in this fanfiction! That's a ludicrous amount of time to keep Akashi waiting!**

**Akashi: That's very true Ome. Thank you for not wasting time.**

**Ome: I always knew we got along Akashi~**


	6. Welcome?

"Ah, Kuroko. Nice to see that you're studious unlike that idiot behind you." Her hand was touching a CD in the bookstore after picking up three novels with who-knows-what plotlines. Azusa's comment made Aomine angry, shown by the popping vein near the corner of his mouth.

"What is the strange manager of the basketball club doing at a bookstore?" The one with the darker skin complexion's tone made her turn his way and look him right in the eye.

"At least I'm not stupid." Kuroko definitely needed to give her credit for looking the sometimes-mistaken-as-a-ganguro, guy in the eye as he chuckled by the sidelines. Of course, Aomine didn't want to lose a comeback contest so he didn't see himself as a comedic fool Kuroko thought he was, _at times_.

"I got number 100 on the latest proficiency exam! If you're so smart, tell me your rank!" Kuroko put a hand to his shoulder.

"Aomine-kun, it's not good to fight losing battles. And please, make way so I can get the book I want." Kuroko slid in front of his male friend, not caring if he moved or not. Himeragi's attempt to hide her laughter failed, as Aomine saw that she was facing his way on purpose.

"You two… Disregarding me…"

"I wouldn't have to treat you like an ignorant fool if you paid more attention." The two were just throwing unnecessary insults at each other by the magazine rack as Kuroko found the basketball section. If he came to the bookstore to get the novel he wanted, he might as well browse around for the playing style Akashi was hinting at while the two settled their differences (not happening). Though his chances of being a point guard were crushed when he found out that Akashi was the first year point guard for the Teiko Middle School basketball team, there must be a way for him to contribute some help to the team, like Aomine said. Suddenly a book with "pass" in its title stood out in the player's eyes. Taking it out and looking at its contents proved to be the spark. There was something he could do, whether he was a point guard or just an unknown player.

"Aomine-kun, that banana pass you spoke about might actually work." Imaginary question marks were floating around Himeragi's and Aomine's heads while their mouths were hanging open and eyes were frozen in place.

"Ah, Hime-cchi! What are you doing here?" She turned around to see the blonde-haired model with sparkles on every corner of his "handsome" face, behind her. Her main issue was the exposure rate of being seen with a guy that would be noticed no matter where he was. And the glitter was making it worse.

"We've talked twice and I ran into you both times. Where does Hime-cchi come from?" There were stars around his head, showing that he was in an air-headed mood, which annoyed the both of them.

"_Glitter, sparkles, stars… Is this guy destined to be on stage 24/7?! Stay away from normal humans!"_

"Well when I saw that you were No.2 in the school, my image of you has just brightened up. And Aominecchi! Nice to see you here! Your basketball is amazing!" Aomine was extremely surprised to hear the results she refused to reveal but "Aominecchi" took the cake. When Aomine tried to escape anymore ridiculous nicknames from refreshing boy here, someone frantically trying to run off bumped into him by the door. "Aomine/Aominecchi!" He fell on Kuroko, who must've been hurting because his larger friend definitely weighed more than he did.

"Someone stop him!" The evidence of this crime was the giant red handbag in his left hand. Himeragi and Kise jumped over him and after the quick pickpocket who was running down the long block to the left of the bookstore entrance. Suddenly a half-eaten popsicle hit the ground right in front of the handsome boy in motion, slipping him and leaving Himeragi to be the only person pursuing the criminal. She put an end to this with a drop kick to the criminal's wide back. The hit proved to be effective because even though he had the chance to push Himeragi off his back, the thief couldn't muster any energy to do so. Police sirens closed in, arresting the law-breaker within two minutes of the girl paralyzing him. Now that it was finally peaceful, the girl went back to the bookstore entrance to see Aomine trying to support Kuroko, whose back was hurting from getting crushed by Aomine and Murasakibara poking at Kise, whose head was sandwiched to the ground. A distressed Midorima was staring down at him or more precisely, the popsicle that caused Kise's ungraceful fall.

"So who's behind Kise's fall?" She helped the weeping model up as Midorima fixed his glasses.

"I apologize Kise. The popsicle didn't hit the criminal like I had intended." His taped fingertips adjusted his glasses that were going to fall off because he was facing the ground. Her fixed eyes and mouth showed annoyance at his innate tsundere attitude.

"Well I doubt a popsicle would stop a thief with a helmet, Midorima." As opposed to Aomine's face that gave off an impertinent air, Midorima was giving off electric waves that showed dislike in Aomine's direction.

"I'm not a saint or a perfect human being. I admit to it."

"_Well you're not normal either…"_ All of the people that actually knew what he was like were forcing their eyes shut because it was true.

"Mido-chin, you owe me a popsicle next time." Murasakibara had opened his box of ice cold popsicles now that Midorima had wasted the individual one he bought.

"Mou*, what is with these people?!" Kise rubbed his head in confusion, not angry with Midorima but still quite annoyed by the incident. The florid air around Azusa made the boys back away because she was either going to become overly sweet or make a stinging backhanded compliment with that soft voice of hers.

"This is Teiko's basketball team. Aren't they interesting? You're free to join anytime, Model-kun~" The only girl in the group passed Aomine to grab her schoolbag and the books she had gotten from the bookstore. Her gaze turned to the book that had fallen out of Kuroko's hand when he became his friend's cushion. She realized that what Akashi needed to tell this player was that if he was focusing on passing, he'd better stick with it. But she wasn't nice enough to say it. If Akashi didn't mention it, she wouldn't either. Still, finding this hint already was what made Kuroko Tetsuya so interesting. Her small smile and face with no forced creases concealed that her previous statement to Kise, was actually a joke.

"Oi Azusa! You're leaving me to carry Tetsu home?!" Seeing as how the 148 cm girl just took down a robber, the basketball idiot was expecting help but she just walked home, evading responsibility. Then again, she had nothing to do with the happening of the No.100 student unintentionally squashing the student with no presence.

"Will basketball be a challenge for me, Aominecchi?" His lower lip curved out as the dark-skinned boy of the group let out a sigh.

"Basketball being hard is what makes it fun. And having teammates too." The meek boy leaning on his back woke up to hear words that made him admire Aomine Daiki even more. While Murasakibara and Midorima were feeling frightened that Kuroko was smiling, they chose to overlook it because Aomine finally pulled off the cool look in front of a fellow freshman.

"Aominecchi, who is that guy?" Midorima and Aomine's out of place eyebrows and shocked expressions froze while Kuroko smiled replied with a monotone "Ah."

It may have been Aomine's blunt words that night that sparked Kuroko's continuous hard work in passes and noticing people's gazes but what remained was that the players around him noticed him even less. He used cones as targets to pass to at night and avoided people's gazes in the Third String. After a span of a month and two weeks when Aomine and Himeragi became impatient as they spied on his training, the ghost-like middle school student went to find Akashi. The obvious reaction to someone as short and weak as Kuroko looking for Akashi was an "Uwaa!" but either way, he was able to meet Akashi Seijuro, who was getting ready to dribble a basketball into the court.

"Hello Kuroko-kun. Have you found your answer? There have been two persistent people coming to me about your status in this club." The two in question gulped, as Akashi put it in a way that made it sound annoying.

"Yes. But I have a request. Can I not show it until a match?" The vice-captain was taken back by his request because it showed that he wanted the right time to present the technique. But he smiled and nodded. With that, Kuroko went back to the Third String gym and Nijimura went up to Akashi, bewildered that his vice-captain was talking with someone that didn't seem suited for basketball. The shorter player on the other hand, told his upperclassman that he would give Kuroko his and the coach's referral like he promised. His crimson eyes looked strong, as if he knew the outcome but went along with the baseless request to confirm his expectations.

"So why are you here too?" Nijimura was staring down at the girl with the same hair color as his because she should've been at the First String looking out for injured players.

"I wrote a memo for Momo-chan in case there are any injured players. And all the towels are washed and waiting to be picked up in the laundry room. Besides, if we have two managers to this club, one of them will have time to supervise the other two strings, right?" He sensed cheekiness in her statement because she had an answer for all the questions he was going to ask.

"Just don't direct attention over here." She grabbed his sleeve, making him face all the spectators and players looking at them since the coach, captain, second manager and vice-captain were all here to see a Second String vs. Third String game. Akashi had just finished giving Kuroko the rundown of the test, when he came over.

"Himeragi, what's going on here?" He was staring up at Sanada and Nijimura face-palming because if this wasn't worth it, they would have wasted time getting stared at by people.

"Sorry, it seems that we're all attracting too much attention… Akashi-kun, from your point of view, will Kuroko meet your expectations?" He noticed her calm demeanor which was strange for someone that would get excited to see a match, like her.

"What are you implying Himeragi?"

"This is quite the bet." While she definitely didn't want Kuroko to make a fool of himself, all she saw him doing was passing. Azusa was worried that his passes would be stopped on the crowded court. Akashi knew what she was thinking about, not answering her and also focusing on what this player could do. The tip-off went to Kuroko's team. It looked bad for Kuroko since he wasn't marking anyone but when his teammate passed it to him, Kuroko did a vertical cut to pass it to his teammate diagonally behind him. Clearly the coach and the captain were surprised while the vice-captain next to Himeragi looked completely fascinated. But his facial expression made the second manager nervous. The Akashi-kun she had been watching for over 4 months looked different. But her attention turned back to the court because everyone else watching was making comments on what just happened. The Second String was only winning by two points, feeling pressure by Kuroko's passes. Nijimura was more concerned on how he had lost sight of No.8, Kuroko's jersey number when it seemed impossible, even if the guy already had little presence to begin with.

"Misdirection. It's a technique using magic tricks to manipulate the human eye's gazes. Misdirection isn't limited to magic tricks but more like a term for taking advantage of slips and blind spots in the human gaze. For example, he diverts the attention of the player in front of him to another player or the basketball before making a cut." The taller captain wasn't surprised that Akashi understood the technique and could even explain it as he just accepted what he saw.

"So you knew it would turn out like this?"

"Not exactly. He went in the direction I had predicted but I didn't think he would incorporate misdirection. He went beyond my expectations." That grin that Himeragi became anxious upon seeing was back. She turned toward him.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" He returned to normal when he saw her concerned expression.

"I just became intrigued by Kuroko-kun's style. I am fine, Himeragi." For once, Nijimura was glad she was here because even he was feeling on the edge by Akashi's grin. The score was now in Third String's favor. The score of 31 to 25 definitely earned some approval from both the captain and the coach, who was fixing his glasses and not even looking at the score anymore. That night, the proposal was approved by the head coach, Shirogane. While Sanada was taken back that he agreed with Akashi, he did as he was told. The next day, Kuroko was immediately promoted to the First String with Momoi coming to get him.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" She called when she got to the entrance to the Third String gym.

"I'm right here." The guy in question raised his hand, appearing beside the scared manager.

"_No matter how many times I see him, he really has low stats and comes out of nowhere… How did he get to the First String?"_ The two walked silently to the First String because Momoi had too many questions she didn't know how to ask and Kuroko just thought it would be rude to interrupt a girl's train of thought.

"I brought Kuroko-" Momoi's hands were suddenly flying to the left because a heated Aomine had just ran into her. And of course in his hands was a basketball, ready to practice with Tetsu.

"Ahomine! You dare to knock down a girl-!" A large sweat drop appeared his head because the upperclassmen were also backing her argument up by yelling to not hurt their Momoi-chan. While Azusa didn't particularly agree with the last part, they were helping her so she didn't complain. Of course another problem occurred.

"Yo, Daiki, what you doing on Momoi? Getting it on?" Everyone turned to Haizaki Shougo, not dreading his arrival per se but, not hoping he came to practice on his own accord either.

"Don't be stupid Haizaki." Nijimura reprimanded him yet his violent nature kicked in when he saw Azusa helping Momoi up. As payback for humiliating him in a soccer match that took place fifth period since his class was next to hers, he was going to give her a warning. In fact, he was going to try out her reflexes. When she saw a fist coming her way, she pushed Momoi out of the way and grabbed it with her right hand. The rest of the team was stunned, by both his terrible action and her response to it. On reflex, everyone moved away, to make room for the two.

"Oh? You were able to see it." His mocking grin caused dark aura to surround her body. While anger wasn't etched on her face, the spectators didn't need to read between the lines because they could feel the menacing pressure in the air.

"Haizaki, grit your teeth. You're going to have so much fun, you won't be able to yell." Suddenly the sound of contracting (or cracking) bones resounded in the quiet First String gym. The gray-haired delinquent was trying to get out of her death grip hold on his wrist but her facial expression looked like it was far from over. Her lips were pursed together, concealing just how much fun she was having. His knees were already bending from five seconds of her twist.

"H-Himeragi…" The reasons for calling her name varied because some were stunned at her power, some may have wanted to show Haizaki mercy and others pitied him since it looked so painful. She finally let go of his left hand, which dropped him to his knees.

"Sorry, I meant, 'yell for help'. Don't be an idiot next time Haizaki. Violent acts will earn you consequences by my hands." Even Midorima had to acknowledge that it was a job well done but needless to say, some members became afraid of her wrath.

"A-Azu-chan?" Her high ponytail that went down to the bottom of her neck swished in the wind as she turned around to smile sweetly at her friend. Seeing her shiny butterfly earring studs kept everyone quiet.

"Now that the problem is out of the way, let's continue practice. Third-years are doing the dribbling with cones routine. Second-years are doing the three-man weave. And first-years will be running laps. After five minutes, you will all switch stations! Now go!"

"Giving the seniors the hardest from the beginning?" They had a point. After all the basketball drill of dribbling with cones was a combination of agility dribbles in and out of a row of cones and getting the right timing to score a lay-up. And since the coach just arrived, the slackers that miss will stay after for re-dos. Her unconcerned look gave off the air that she didn't care for her seniors since it was coach's orders.

"I look forward to working with you Kuroko. Let's go." The four first-year regulars were all facing his way. Whether they were glaring at him or giving him a blank stare, the pressure was real. Akashi side-glanced at Midorima because he was mostly the root to Kuroko trembling.

"This First String is rowdy but it's filled with great players. Don't worry Kuroko. You'll fit right in." As usual, the First String's second manager was good at exercising encouragement.

"Aka-chin, I want to crush him. He looks so weak~" Because his voice was so soft, it was hard to tell if he was joking or really saying it.

"Akashi, I still- I don't know how to explain this feeble guy!" Despite being in the middle of two tall players, Akashi didn't feel like reacting to their complaints. So he settled it simply. They stopped talking when they felt his eyes narrowing at both of them.

"You two, open disobedience is abominable, especially when it was head coach that approved of this idea. Acknowledge it." Midorima had just as much respect as irritation for Akashi's prowess, making him stand there frozen while Murasakibara stopped talk and finished his Maiubo without another word said. Now that the two freshmen kept their mouths shut, training could get under way. Nijimura dragged Haizaki by his legs so the second manager wouldn't have to discipline him again.

"Tetsu, let's have fun!" Momoi definitely happy to see her childhood friend close enough to another boy to fist bump with him. Aomine may have been the reckless fool that ran into her earlier but he was still the closest boy to her. Azusa crept up behind her and blew in her ear. Random syllables came out of her mouth from shock.

"Are you smiling because Aomine is back to normal or because you're interested in Kuroko, Momo-chan?" A pinker face concealing a barrage of emotions, stared back at her.

"Neither! Azu-chan!" Her cheeky smile showed how much fun it was teasing her friend that wasn't into shoujo manga. The respective age groups split up into three groups and got training going. Azusa was about to head into the gym to supervise the upperclassmen before she forgot something important.

"Kuroko." Her regular tone with him showed that her next statement was going to be of something she forgot to bring up earlier.

"What is it?"

"Welcome to First String." He returned her welcoming message with a smile.

"Thank you." While Aomine put his arm around Kuroko's neck to drag him over to the freshman at the track already, the girls were left to admire the freshmen that made it to the First String already.

"And with that, I'll go back to keep an eye on the upperclassmen. Don't be surprised if Kuroko trips or gets left behind, Momo-chan." The taller girl's eyebrow twitched because if the boy really ended up doing that, she didn't want to think of everyone becoming angry at how someone of his level could make it to Teiko Middle's best group of basketball players. By the trees to the side of the entrance of the gym, the blonde stood, taking the chance to observe this sports club, hoping it was different from other clubs that he easily beat once he became acquainted with the rules to the sports. It was true that the freshmen were smiling despite running laps but their excitement was slightly contagious.

"_It'll take more than just a bunch of basketball maniacs to light my fire. Though… I want to see just how exciting this can get."_ He chuckled to himself as he thought of ways to obtain admission to that tournament coming up next week.

"He's really no good. Aka-chin~" Murasakibara put down his opened chocolate bar to open his locker. While he lacked the motivation, he did much better than the Kuroko that did three lay-ups in a row and managed to hit the same place on the rim every time.

"Murasakibara, don't stretch out your 'Aka-chin~'. It's creepy." Nijimura was already changed and getting ready to leave before he realized just how much Kuroko's incompetence was bothering the first-years.

"Don't copy Atsushi's way of talking, captain~ It's creepy as well~" His veins were going to explode because this gray-haired delinquent did not learn his lesson despite getting five fouls in ten minutes for deliberate fouls. In a way, he was worse than Kuroko, who was useless when it came to shooting. Midorima already witnessed it the first time, having the complete opposite reaction that his vice-captain had. And that raspberry-haired player didn't have the slightest look of worry. Aomine was also worried but not about Kuroko's abilities; he was worried about the poor guy's puking today.

"He'll just have to continue training. Otherwise, real matches will have to be where he shines."

"You're going to let Kuroko play? Akashi… You didn't tell these guys either did you?" Sometimes this capable guy was also cheeky like the shorter manager of their club. "Our district is going to hold a competition for the top ten schools. But it gets even more heated than normal matches."

"I already know. The one next week right?" Midorima paused. If his information was correct then Akashi's actions hinted that he was correct. "Akashi! Why Kuroko?!" Aomine was giving him the u-mad-bro? expression because he saw nothing wrong with a challenge for his little friend.

"This year it's special. Only you five will be playing. If the upperclassmen have to be subbed in, prepare yourself for demotion. And if Kuroko also fails to show his worth, he will be demoted immediately." Akashi's expression showed that he knew that information beforehand while Midorima and Aomine were the only ones out of the mentioned five to be shocked.

"Why all of a sudden-" His face went left from Aomine's push.

"Hell yeah! This is awesome!"

"Aomine, you dare-! Watch what you're doing!"

"Captain, I was told to give these documents to you and to tell you that… the bus has… been-" A girly scream of horror (or maybe just surprise) made the boys in the locker room look at her. Some were fixing their neckties, some were still in their sweatshirts and some were half-naked.

"Idiot! Why would you come in here, knowing we're changing?!" Aomine and Nijimura stood in front of her, in an attempt to block her view so she didn't need to scream again. A smaller shadow made the trio move back. A Himeragi with a mischievous smile and hand covering her grinning mouth appeared from the shadows.

"Himeragi, don't stage pranks!" She didn't heed the tall captain's warning and went on to her explanation of why she teased Momoi.

"Momo-chan was not excited at all after Aomine falling on her because all she did was watch from the sidelines. As the main manager to this large club, she should get her heart racing more~"

"What logic is that?!"

"The papers in Momo-chan's hands have the schedule and details to how to get to the tournament. And the bus has been reserved." The pink-haired girl handed the documents over on cue.

"Now go outside Momoi-" Midorima's hand was shoeing her out because he needed to fix his necktie and this was enough madness for one day.

"I made sure to give Kuroko some tips on how to recover from vomiting, Akashi-kun!" The green-haired shooter was being stunned that he was fading in the background.

"Thank you Himeragi." She turned before Midorima could yell at her for ignoring him.

"Good work everyone! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"You're going home alone, Azu-chan?" Momoi stopped her just momentarily.

"Yes I am. Make sure to escort Momo-chan home, Aomine." Because she was in motion, her black hair blew in the wind, exposing her shiny earring stud. That was a feature some players found charming, making them speechless and letting her run off. But what got the red color to appear on their cheeks was her smile that revealed her white teeth. Now that she was the last girl in a room full of boys, the manager felt pressure because she didn't want to wait for Aomine alone. But because of Azusa's fast remarks, she didn't even realize that he had been fully changed and ready to go home.

"Come on Satsuki. We're going home together aren't we?" Her reaction wasn't one of a girl falling for her childhood friend but one of happiness that he was acting like a true gentleman for once.

"_Great, this basketball idiot is scoring points with Momoi…"_

***Mou-Really (I use it this way because it expresses the feeling more clearly)**


	7. Tournament

"Get it through your thick skull, damn it!" A drop kick to his wide back caused a "Buah!" from the dark-skinned "ganguro" and face-palms from all the civilized spectators.

"Now, now Himeragi, there's no need to use such words." Akashi was the only one who walked forward from the crowd of basketball players, to calm the second manager down.

"Hai~ so Akashi-kun, which method is more effective, running laps while reciting the times tables or making him eat or drink inedible food for every math question he gets incorrect?" Now that the two smartest first-years were standing next to each other, they gave off a sense of authority with the dying-because-he-got-kicked Aomine by their feet.

"Oh? May I ask the name of the chef? Or perhaps she's in this gym?" It scared the upperclassmen to see the two smirking this much but no one dared to interrupt their discussion.

"No, no, I'm in charge of making sure it looks presentable. So I'm assuming you're going with the first choice?"

"Very good perception Himeragi." Simultaneously, their heads tilted down to their club's ace, who was slightly recovering. "Aomine, make sure you don't fail your math exam. If you do, forget the district tournament because you won't be touching a basketball for a _long_ time." When Akashi said that kind of thing, he meant it so Aomine realized he had to pass that exam. And not just by one point. The vice-captain was hinting that he wanted to see a 75% before the district tournament in two days.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll go out for a run alright?" Now that she had Akashi's approval, Himeragi was getting ready to drill all the multiplication tables into his head that hardly fit anything besides basketball.

"Aomine-kun, good luck." The power forward slumped down.

"That's all you have to say Tetsu? Help me would you?" Kuroko turned to see both his vice-captain and the second manager emitting menacing aura because they'd make sure this lacking student was going to the tournament. Again, **make sure**.

"I'm afraid that's impossible for me." It didn't make Himeragi happy to see a depressed Aomine as it made her to see him admitting defeat so she let go of their little threatening act and walked over. Knowing her good intentions, Akashi watched with no objections.

"Look, I'm doing this because I want to help you. If your grades improve by just a little, we won't have to worry about this. You're irreplaceable in this team, Aomine."

"Azusa… Alright then…" A panicky Momoi hugged Himeragi from behind. In her hands was a box with a big chocolate cake inside.

"It's a challenge letter to you, Azu-chan!" Her straight face and closed eyelids showed just how confused she was.

"I don't remember making enemies…?" The contents of the message actually irritated her. And Momoi decided to read it out loud.

"'Himeragi Azusa! Don't you think that being in the same club as Aomine-san will make you the winner! I challenge you for his heart!' A-Azu-chan, what's with that face?!" Whatever the reason was, this was the first that they saw such a disgusted cringe on her usually calm face.

"These people... Misconceptions go too far when they send these things…"

"But why address it to Himeragi-chan? Wouldn't it be more logical to address it to Momoi-chan?" a random senpai from the crowd asked. That was true. Shouldn't the challenge have been issued to the childhood friend, not the girl that always comes after Aomine because his grades suck? But the fast-thinker Satsuki got an idea, as shown by her radiant smile.

"It must be because Azu-chan can cook and bake. The girl must feel intimidated!" All the boys turned to her, with many hopeful looks. Her way of dealing with it was facing those eyes and sighing.

"Azu-chin, you can make snacks?" The question was phrased in a way that made Murasakibara's true intentions show. She didn't particularly mind making sweets for the tall basketball center because he was obedient but she hoped she wouldn't have to become a pastry chef (mass-sweets maker) to satisfy his ridiculous appetite.

"We'll save that discussion for another time. Up for some memorization right now Aomine?"

"Let's make this a race! I challenge you-" He probably wasn't listening but the word "challenge" was annoying her at this point in time so she cut in.

"If you forget the purpose of this exercise, Akashi-kun will educate you himself." Akashi indirectly approved of the idea by the small chuckle of his.

* * *

As a result, Himeragi was successfully able to tutor Aomine for three sessions. While her teaching method was not something she'd ever use with a normal person, the fact remained that Aomine earned a 78% on the math test all on multiplication and long division. That also meant that the power forward was taking part in the district tournament.

"I feel so tired from all that work..." Aomine was holding his head by his right hand, showing that he wasn't in the best shape.

"You think you're tired? I was the one that came up with the method... No one should take more than 10 seconds on a simple multiplication problem..." She was even more tired but her pose was the same, making everyone around them think about that challenge letter and if these two were really compatible.

"Shut it, Azusa..." His words lacked feeling but the point got across.

"Well putting you aside, we have a small issue over here don't we?" Being the nice person she is, Momoi walked over to the teal-haired unknown player to offer some encouragement.

"Don't worry Kuroko-kun! You'll do fine so don't be so tense!" Akashi didn't look particularly worried about Kuroko's anxiety but he didn't have time to encourage him since he got a call.

"It's Haizaki-" Nijimura's calm, captain-like demeanor was instantly broken when he heard the surname.

"Haizaki?! Give it to me!" He snatched the phone from Akashi's hands as his first-year vice-captain stared at him yelling at the delinquent, with a blank look. With some obvious lie about having a fever, Nijimura hung up angrily and returned the phone to Akashi.

"Punish him. Extra hard this time. Himeragi, knock some sense into him tomorrow." Judging by his words, he was telling Akashi to make him practice five times as much as everyone else and to have Himeragi literally "knock" some sense into his head.

"Hai." Their answer was in unison as everyone wondered if the two that were really compatible were Akashi Seijuro and Himeragi Azusa.

"Our line-up will be Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko in place of Haizaki. Get out there." Sanada put down his clipboard as he looked at Kuroko one last time.

"Murasakibara, do not jump before the ball reaches its maximum height. I mean do not." Himeragi was trying to conceal her laughter because the club's captain was trying to give orders with that mouth-sticking-out pose he always made, especially when Haizaki would get himself into trouble.

"Go Teiko freshmen!" Akashi's soothing smile made her happy that she was fulfilling her role as a supporter but the shooting guard on his right was giving her a cringe that obviously spelled out, "So what if I'm a freshman?" Aomine was trying to relieve some of Kuroko's anxiety with a loud slap to the back, which of course proved to be no help. Murasakibara just didn't want anything to do with Kuroko since he looked so easy to crush.

"Now we will commence the match between Teiko Junior High and Nambara Junior High! Bow please!" The loud greeting of "Let's have a good match!" made the court quiet as the tip-off started the match. The managers and captain stared at Aomine being distracted by Kuroko's look of nervousness, with his knees slightly bent and his arms to the sides because he just couldn't muster up strength to pass at this point in time. Murasakibara had a grasp on the ball with his height and passed it to Akashi. The unusually short point-guard dribbled between his legs with a soft touch while he turned back to the fifth player. Knowing his skill, no one objected his decision to scout the area while also encouraging Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, we'll start this easy. Relax your shoulders-" A simple step forward and stress caused the already very meek player to fall on his face. Both Murasakibara and Midorima's figures stiffened as aho-ge came out of their hair because of his mess up not even one minute into the game. When he got back up, blood dripped down from his nose.

"I'm fine-"

"You really aren't! Tetsu!" Aomine walked over to Kuroko before Sanada sprang into action.

"Teiko, member change!" Almost instantly, Nijimura Shuzo was fixing his wristband and walking onto the court as Momoi gave Kuroko some tissues. Aomine was fading into the background that his faith in his friend came down to this.

"Well... This was unexpected..." Even Akashi had a deadpan face as he stared at Himeragi putting a wet towel on Kuroko's forehead and giving him some water for re-hydration.

"You all will get lectured after this. Himeragi, included." She flashed him a questioning look as he walked next to Murasakibara.

"It's not like we did something..." Besides Akashi that would accept the lecture, the other three didn't want to be yelled at by Nijimura for something they didn't do, shown by the sweat drops accumulating on their heads. When the game restarted, their captain's true abilities as a small forward were unleashed as he used a ridiculously speedy drive to get past a defender. After getting past one player, he did a turnaround to evade another opponent. But this led to a reprimand from Sanada since he was supposed to hold back. He gave up his lay-up and passed it to Murasakibara, who put it through the hoop with a slam dunk. A middle schooler doing a slam dunk with a three meter tall basketball hoop astounded the audience. A steal done by Akashi when the other team tried to pass put the ball in Aomine's hands. And he decided to show off with a slam dunk as well. Midorima was getting tired of two-pointers and scored a three-pointer with a high arc.

"Midorima! If you were going to score three points, let Akashi do it! You take too long!" The raspberry-haired point guard didn't mind doing all the passing since he was fulfilling his role but if his captain wanted him to score, he'd do just that.

"How's your nosebleed Kuroko?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Himeragi-san."

"Don't call me that. And calm down on the court." She didn't know how to encourage him in this situation since words in this noisy stadium was going to be practically useless so she would just have to observe the situation further. This time around Kuroko was able to use misdirection however it went out of bounds because he was still trembling from pressure. Murasakibara, who was supposed to catch the pass, became angry as his large hand went on Kuroko's head and squeezed.

"You~ what was that? Were you messing around?" The shorter player felt intimidation now that he saw the angry vein on the center's face. He gulped before answering.

"I was not messing around."

"I'll crush you."

"Please don't crush me."

"Stop it, Murasakibara." Midorima did think misdirection was interesting but because it wasn't properly developed, he couldn't sympathize with Kuroko. Aomine and Akashi both glanced back at Kuroko with worried looks.

"As much as they make the comedy duo, it won't matter if this continues." Nijimura had his hands crossed on his chest but the same expression as the players on the court.

"It's nice to know that you have a sense of humor Nijimura-senpai." Successfully changing his expression to one of anger, Himeragi also tried to think of something to help Kuroko relax.

"Azu-chan, maybe we could have all the boys eat lunch together?" Side-glancing at the two who were having a side conversation, she smiled.

"Nice idea, Momo-chan. Please do me a favor then."

* * *

Already knowing of its fatalness, Aomine wondered why he even opened the lid. Realizing that there were even three layers of it, Aomine wanted to puke. Midorima also caught sight of the burnt-no maybe broiled "food" as his face turned to one of disapproval.

"Aomine, if you're going to age, make sure to be rejuvenated by the time the next match comes." Aomine flashed an irritated look to his left because the shooting guard cared more for their next match than him actually being healthy enough to participate. The creation was so... botched up; he couldn't make out any features.

"Mine-chin, what's that?" Murasakibara, with his strange way of holding chopsticks and huge lunch box the size of his lap looked over at Aomine, who felt regret for even accepting it.

"My bento... made by Satsuki."

"Heh~ that's cool." There was no hint of real admiration for what was in the power forward's hands. Aomine was hoping Murasakibara would do him the favor of taking it but he simply called it gross. Just to be safe, the tanned teenager looked at the layers under. Everyone was in for the surprise as real and more than just appetizing food was found underneath.

"That Azusa, playing a prank on me…" While he was happy that he got a real bento, she didn't need to play a prank like this. Now that the problem was solved about Aomine's lunch, the problem now became Murasakibara's desire to try what Azusa made.

"Does that taste good Mine-chin?" Aomine was picking up a chicken cutlet, irritated that his time to eat was being disturbed by a gluttonous giant that already had more than enough food.

"I'm not giving you any, Murasakibara. This meat is all mine. After all meat is for men." His hands carried the two layered lunchbox away from the purple-haired teenager.

"Aomine-kun, that's a strange way of describing men when you aren't even a man yet."

"My sentiments exactly. Don't suddenly say misleading things about men Aomine. And eat vegetables." Midorima's lunch was a nice balance of cooked vegetables, eggs and meat unlike the lunch Himeragi made to please Aomine.

"What's so good about vegetables? Ah Murasakibara!" The taller of the two was able to snatch a chicken karaage by using his height advantage.

"Let's leave Aomine alone, Midorima. On the contrary, if he doesn't eat his favorite food, his strength won't be at its best for the next match. We need as much stamina as possible." As usual, Akashi was the voice of reason that Midorima definitely had to agree with. While the three that were civilized continued eating, the two on the right were initiating another contest for the box of food. And as time progressed, the pink-haired manager of their club came looking for them.

"Mukkun, Akashi-kun, Midorin! Kuroko-kun!" Despite adding Kuroko's name at the end, she had no desire to add "Dai-chan!" to the line-up. Momoi's flowing pink hair caught their attention, along with the box in her hands.

"Satsuki, the way you call Tetsu is unsettling-"

"Another box? Momoi-" Midorima had enough whereabouts-unknown items shown by his stern tone.

"This time Azu-chan made it. A lemon yogurt pie~" The creation was unveiled. The use of lemon, yogurt and a crust made the item perfect for the hot weather they were experiencing.

"Anyone can do that." Midorima was being uselessly obstinate about trying one like Murasakibara as his crossed arms showed no desire to reach for one. But his face obviously showed that he wanted to see just how atypical the taste was.

"Here Midorin. Azu-chan said you get the first slice!" She plated a fairly big piece onto one of the plates the girls brought along and handed it over with a fork. The same happened for the remaining four. "Azu-chan also said that Akashi-kun, Midorin and Kuroko-kun are lacking in energy so you need some sugar. But not too much of course." Midorima used his fork to split a piece of the pie from the slice and put it in his mouth. His widening eyes showed that he didn't want to admit that he misjudged Himeragi. The rest tried their respective slices, which brought about a florid aura around the regulars.

"Is there anymore Sa-chin? Yummy~" Satsuki chuckled as she cut another piece of the large pie for the one with the healthiest appetite.

"Thank you, Momoi-san." Her expression turned to one of slight confusion as her right hand moved back and forth.

"The one that you should be thanking is Azu-chan, Kuroko-kun!"

"Since you're here, why don't you partake too, Momoi?" Because of Akashi's kind words, the boys scouted over to make room for Momoi.

"I need to go somewhere." Midorima got up and left with the intent of finding Himeragi because he knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Do you not trust Akashi-kun's judgment that the head coach agreed to?" Despite talking to an adult, her expression and tone showed anger.

"I've seen enough to judge whether he's useful or not."

"No you have not. We can all agree that playing for not-even-five-minutes is nowhere near enough time to judge his usefulness. If he messes up in the next match, then I'll step down from the second manager position alright?" While pointing her index finger at Sanada was imprudent, that all didn't matter now that she was of the dissenting party. Nijimura had been quietly listening from Sanada's right side but that condition was going to make it hard for him. The club members adored Himeragi and if she were to resign, it would become troublesome to treat injuries and deal with the troublesome freshmen. Momoi by herself would not be enough. And then he'd hear of the madness breaking out.

"Fine, you troublesome brat. Kuroko goes in the second half of the game." His face looked out of it as he looked like he didn't care for this argument. This also showcased imprudence, only Shuzo wasn't particularly on any one of the parties of this argument.

"Nijimura-! You-" The coach's tone raised, doing nothing to wipe the uninterested look off the captain's face. Himeragi also eased up, realizing that Sanada wouldn't win against the judgment of the captain anyway.

"I'm going to get the other idiot. Be back in a few~" Because he was being outnumbered by students, Sanada also went back into the building to save face. That left Azusa and the spy behind the pillar outside. Her neck length black hair in a ponytail swayed in the wind as she made a 360 degrees turn.

"Hurry up and end this stupidity, the model into boys romance, Kise Ryota-kun." While the blonde thought he hid himself pretty well, a sigh after walking into broad daylight showed he knew he was going to get found out soon enough.

"How'd you know, Hime-cchi?"

"Where's the girl that brought the cake for Aomine? You used her to get to this tournament didn't you? By getting her ticket because she has no interest in basketball?"

"Please stop making me out to be a bad person~ I just did her a favor-"

"Don't be ridiculous. If you knew that her feelings weren't strong enough, you should have never volunteered to do this. If she couldn't come here to do it herself, then that's her fault for being too weak. Girls in love need to be strong, not relying on their expectations of others." Her eyes narrowed as frustration about this topic was evident.

"What's wrong Hime-cchi? You look scary." She calmed down with a small sigh.

"Sorry, this topic annoys me. Now, back to why you're here. If you're interested in the basketball club, just watch the game. Don't send absurd challenge letters-"

"I'm very interested in this club now~ everyone is so strong, well except that guy… And Hime-cchi, the letter is real. Apparently, the girl is quite the aikido master." Parallel black lines appeared on the left side of head and her mouth hung open.

"You, why'd you do something so troublesome? Is she coming?"

"Well… I told her the cake got to him properly…" Seeing as how he looked nervous, she wondered if maybe he was really scheming something.

"Were you blackmailed to do it?"

"Nope~ we exchanged phone numbers to get the plan going-"

"Yeah, nope is right. I can't show any sympathy for you." He started whining, wondering why she was giving him the death glare. Behind him, a taller shadow appeared; this time it was Midorima, with a look of disapproval aimed toward Kise for making a scene.

"Kise Ryota, what is the likes of you doing here?"

"Midorimacchi! Nice to see you!" His loud and boisterous personality did nothing to change Midorima's rigid expression.

"Leave so I can speak to Teiko Middle's basketball team second manager."

"Why are all you people so rigid? ~" Their gazes were faced on each other as just a few seconds passed of silence because the serious two didn't want to initiate the conversation. In the end, Midorima knew Himeragi wouldn't speak so he had to ask for the answer.

"What are you doing, trying to prolong Kuroko's position in the First String? You know that his skills are interesting but under-developed."

"I trust Akashi-kun. He definitely knows of this fatal flaw and will be the one instructing Kuroko. I am not worried."

"But Kuroko will be demoted if he messes up in the next match. What is there to do?"

"I'm not a player but I understand the pressure of being part of Teiko Middle School's First String. Always being expected to win is incredibly difficult to handle and the addition of a meek player could ruin the policy but in the end, basketball is basketball. The players have fun when they play it. I'm here to be a second Momo-chan, another person that will keep this team from splitting apart."

"Himeragi, you really are strange."

"Don't worry. I'm just putting my role on the line to protect this team. Because, pressuring expectations are not meant to be handled alone, the-always-rational Midorin." He didn't think that she would think this far ahead for the team's sake but he was secretly approving of this kind of person being there for the team. "And with that, I'll see you in a few minutes, Midorin." She ran off to get the towels and water bottles prepared to be used.

"So are you guys accepting applications, Midorimacchi?" The popping vein appeared on Midorima's lower left cheek.

"You dare ask that when we're in the middle of a tournament…?" Kise felt intimidated by Midorima's ridiculously dark aura and inched away before breaking into a dash.

"I'll be watching from the audience! See ya!" Letting out a small sigh, Midorima stared at the pillar in front of him as he thought of how he was going to address the person behind him.

"_Be too impersonal and things will get bad… Be too polite and the conversation will go nowhere…"_

"Midorima, what were you discussing with Himeragi and Kise Ryota?" The raspberry-haired vice-captain he got along with the most walked toward Midorima with a straight face.

"Akashi… If you were there from then, at least help me. That flamboyant model annoys me." A small chuckle was let out by the shorter of the boys.

"Which is exactly why I would rather watch from the shadows." It was a joke that Midorima understood since Akashi was indirectly telling him that his expression was too stiff and not the face he should be going to another basketball game, with.

"You're also laughing because I didn't add Himeragi's weird personality to the things that annoy me, aren't you?"

"Have you come around to accepting her?" Midorima put his taped fingers into his basketball jersey's pockets while he thought of an answer.

"More like I'm wondering how she earned your acceptance so quickly." The two side-glanced at each other.

"Nonsense. Just being around her livens up the air. That's quite important, wouldn't you say?"

"If someone unconventional fighting my rationality is entertaining for you, sure."

"I am fully aware of that, Midorima. You two do see eye to eye. Himeragi's just trying to get your riled up to the point where you'll put your all into the next game. And perhaps…"

"What is it Akashi?" The point guard's expression wasn't one of worry, more like one of deep concentration to choose his words wisely so their second manager wouldn't get lectured by the shooting guard.

"She may want to divert your attention away from Kuroko-kun's failures and mishaps."

"That girl-!" The one that looked dashing in glasses could picture her sticking up the victory sign with her right index and middle fingers along with her tongue sticking out to irritate him even more.

* * *

The afternoon match made the air tense. While she knew she didn't have much of a basis to fight for Kuroko, Himeragi was feeling slightly regretful since the boy was still trembling from pressure. She heard that Aomine gave him a barely one minute pep talk and surely that was not going to help. She stared at the same tanned guy she was standing next to. Suddenly her gaze turned behind her because of a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey~ I've brought him~ Say hello~" The context in which Nijimura used "he" was too vague to be understood and his long arm grabbing onto the collar of the guy was preventing Himeragi from figuring out who he was talking about. In a split second, the tall captain's hand went onto the boy's head, as if that was the only support Haizaki had in standing upright. Himeragi and Momoi inched to the left, as they were the ones that saw Haizaki in his disordered appearance. His eyes were hardly opened as even his eyelids were bruised and his lips were wounded to the point where he looked like an unattractive teen with puckered lips.

"What happened to your face?!" Everyone wanted to know the same answer as Aomine but Nijimura looked like he had no intention of answering the question that didn't matter as much as how he even found this delinquent.

"Someone from the second string found this one at the game center and since it was close by, I went to check. He was healthy so I brought him over. What a coincidence wasn't it?" Suddenly the gazes of the rest of the players turned to Himeragi. Her head and right hand shook in denial.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not dumb enough to beat up someone and make them play in a match afterward-" Realizing that she articulated "dumb" quite loudly, the second manager sensed danger arising behind her.

"You've got some nerve to call me dumb, Himeragi." Everyone could agree that Haizaki was in no condition to play in the match but no one wanted to feel the captain's wrath either. He threw Haizaki into the player that was going to help him get dressed while his eyes were still focused on his second manager.

"Think whatever you want… I didn't say anything like that..." While some wanted to continue to watch this entertainment, the coach was also a demon that already had the line-up decided. After the ball going to Teiko at the tip-off the ball was passed to Aomine from Akashi. He jumped and tried to score a slam dunk but because of a lack of energy, Aomine could only throw the ball into the hoop, in hopes that it would go in. But the basketball landed on the rim of the hoop and spun around before falling off. The crowd voiced out the concerns of the players on the bench.

"Why is Haizaki, who's playing his first match, so sluggish too?" He could feel stares at him, whether they were from behind him or to his sides.

"That's not the line of the one that beat him up and made him play in the match." They had a glaring contest as the players on field retreated back to the benches for a two minute break.

"Satsuki, towel~ And water~" She recited "Hai Hai~" in monotone as she also distributed the rest of the towels. Kuroko looked at the players that were sweating and worn out. He wasn't in that condition because he had failed. Yet he still wanted to help, even if he was meek and may fall over if in that state.

"Hey, get it together-" Himeragi stepped in front of Nijimura who was standing a few feet away from Akashi.

"Please shut up captain. This is no time to be giving them unnecessary pressure. Besides Haizaki's getting substituted with Kuroko. We'll have a player that isn't so worn out."

"But makes up for it with crappy play." Now both sides in front of player number 9 were angry.

"He will not! Don't spew nonsense captain! He's had time to rest so most of the stress has gone away! Don't give him pressure!"

"Judging from what we've seen, he's screwed up too many times! Of course I wouldn't believe in him! I need to give him a warning!"

"He does not need to be the subject to your demon ways!"

"Who are you calling a demon?!"

"You! You're the freakishly tall and violent demon of the basketball club! You know it's true!" Every time one opened their mouth, they would push the other back with their argument. As Akashi got up and avoided their fight, his sight was on Kuroko who was still quivering.

"Kuroko-kun, while it's good that you seem ready to go, you'll fail again if you repeat your mistakes." While he wasn't particularly angry, his tone was most definitely stern as he took on the role as the instructor.

"Eh?"

"You just need to adjust the strength of your passes. The First String moves faster than that of the Second and Third String. You'll always need to be a step ahead or your passes will miss. One more thing. What kind of person has a strong presence?" A sweat drop formed on Kuroko's cheek because this was a nerve-wrecking question.

"Perhaps people that have bright personalities?" Because Akashi was looking over at the two standing out, Kuroko also looked over. Indeed, they were the prime example of those that stood out.

"I suppose that's true. There are many factors so it's difficult to describe in one word but in all, it's strong emotions. Those that possess these emotions and are very expressive are ones with a strong presence. Without your lack of presence, misdirection is just a little more than fake per se. But because of your lack of presence, it becomes something amazing."

"Akashi, what are you talking with Tetsu about-" Aomine had taken a step forward and away from the bench after gulping down some water to see what their conversation was about since Akashi looked quite serious. Akashi lifted his right hand and pointed his index finger at Kuroko's chest.

"The way to use this misdirection to its fullest is controlling your lack of presence. You should avoid letting your emotions surface and keep your fighting spirit hidden." The shorter one stood there for a few seconds to process the instructions and let out a big sigh.

"In short, don't act like those two over there right?" The vice-captain's demeanor was broken as he smiled that he was easily able to comprehend by using Nijimura and Himeragi as examples. Murasakibara and Aomine rubbed their eyes because they were losing sight of Kuroko. They couldn't tell if it blue hair or something blurry moving in their view. When the game restarted, a curve suddenly led the ball into Midorima's hands. With a slight moment of hesitation, he shot in a three pointer. Murasakibara, who was open, had no knowledge of what was going on.

"Azu-chan, this was the basketball-"

"Once in a while, Aomine is right." The girls smiled at each other, both fully realizing how irreplaceable the teal haired player on the court is to Teiko Middle's basketball team. With continued comments on what just happened, the game progressed with Kuroko doing another curved pass to Aomine. Murasakibara's mouth hang open as he tried to process what was going on besides knowing that passes were coming from Akashi's direction, which made making baskets easy. Midorima had to admit that Himeragi and Akashi had been right about this all along since making three pointers was also easy for him. Haizaki, who was sitting on the bench obediently, also had to admit that this basketball was one that he had never seen before. Nijimura and Sanada had no more complaints as they waited in silence. Though, in Nijimura's case, knowing that Himeragi beat him in an argument, irritated him. With Teiko winning, 71 to 55, the players came back to the benches to rest for just a bit and get ready to get back on the bus. As she checked Midorima's left wrist to see if there was any damage (despite his childish protests), Kuroko came up behind her.

"Himeragi-san."

"What's up?" She was still lifting his wrist which annoyed Midorima and didn't look back or face Kuroko.

"Thank you for believing in me and standing up for me." After giving the shooting guard's wrist a slap because it was fine, she turned around.

"And thank you for meeting our expectations. Once again welcome to the First String, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Aomine and Akashi agreed with her statement and smiled behind her as the other two players were acting tsundere by looking away. Even Momoi was smiling in the background.

"It's a pleasure to be here…" He smiled at the people facing his way as the upperclassmen left their underclassmen to have their conversation.

"No need to get emotional Kuroko-kun. You were the one that worked hard. Here." She put a towel around his neck because perspiration was evident on his face and neck.

"If it troubles you, you can call me something else." Her head faced down as she chuckled.

"Quite observant I see. Well then, how about Kuro-kun? Not only will you be Aomine's shadow but you're more than what meets the eye." He was surprised to hear that she knew that he was going to be the person behind Aomine's radiance but had to smile because he had no complaints with her logic.

"Alright. I don't mind, Hime-"

"Azusa. It's only fair." Her tone was strict and unwavering.

"Azu-chin, any more snacks? ~" Kuroko didn't mean to ignore his urgent question but he was in the middle of a conversation with a Himeragi. As a natural gentleman, he agreed to the terms with a smile. She then pointed to an open sports bag to answer Murasakibara's question. By chance, the second manager had glanced behind Kuroko to see someone running onto the court, lit on fire. Judging by the short hair, bandage on her cheek and martial arts clothing, there was no doubt that the girl dashing across the court was Aomine's secret admirer and the one after Himeragi. Aomine, Akashi and Midorima were ready to go shown by their jackets being put on and sports bags being slung over their shoulders so the second manager was going to be left behind at this rate.

"Give me five minutes!" She ran down the hall that led to the arena and out the building.

"Aomine, this is your fault so go chase after them." Momoi sighed agreeing with Akashi's idea since her dear Azu-chan was being chased because of a crush on him.

"And then be a man. Face a confession and reject her without running away." Midorima was quite serious, showing that he was also an innate gentleman however, he was nowhere as kind as Kuroko.

"Mido-chin, it'd be a waste if the girl was cute though~" The tallest player of the team had opened a bag of chips and munched while talking which greatly irritated the properly mannered Midorima.

"Don't create a mess Murasakibara. And personality should always come first in a situation like this." Aomine hardly had time to protest and everyone around him was shoeing him away.

"Could it be that you have no idea what the situation is?! Momoi Satsuki is the one that's close to Aomine!" They may have stopped sprinting since there was not much more room to run but now aikido and karate were fighting head-on. No, correction, the mystery girl tried to use aikido moves against Himeragi but was not able to because of her evasive abilities.

"Everyone says that but I won't believe it!" She was taking out her frustration by trying to attack Himeragi in the face but failed because of high-speed side shifts of her head.

"Please learn to distinguish between lies and the truth before coming after me! And who are you?!" The punches suddenly ceased as the two girls stared at each other. While the shorter was the one that was nervous, the one who had tried to land punches to her face had no more desire to injure her.

"I'm Nakazawa Risa. I was the one that wrote that letter and got the cake. But it was my mistake to let Kise handle it."

"You got that damn right. Why didn't you just confess to Aomine from the beginning? Because you were afraid?"

"Yes, I couldn't do it. He's a straightforward person so he'd easily reject me but I just acted like it wasn't going to happen that way and someone was standing in the way of my confession." Despite being shorter, Himeragi was definitely the sensible one of the conversation who could only stand there awkwardly, with a large sweat drop accumulating on the back of her head.

"I understand that you were scared but that is no reason to involve others, Nakazawa. A girl in love is delicate and I know it-how about this? I have a feeling Aomine is coming this way. Take this time to introduce yourself to him. The confession is up to you. And when you're in love again, do not-I mean do not- get help from an idiot model."

"You're helping me?"

"No, I'm playing the antagonist that is evading responsibility by dumping it on Aomine. Look, there he is." The tanned power forward came their way, scratching his head like he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yo Azusa… They all told me to come here-" He stared down at the short-haired girl that was obviously the one that liked him. The situation became awkward because she didn't know what to say now that her crush was standing in front of her, giving her most of his attention.

"_So this is the awkward scene in shoujo manga… Yep, don't want to get involved." _She inched off and her pace increased when she got around the corner. She saw Midorima in her view, which made her slow down and take a few steps back, to ensure she was not going to get yelled out for crashing into him or being too close.

"Himeragi-"

"Hold off on the berating." Her right hand went forward, as a gesture to stop him before it happened.

"I wasn't planning on doing that!"

"Midorin's yelling at me~ Why? ~"

"It's because you're always so reckless-"

"Who's the reckless one? I overlooked it because you didn't sustain any damage to your wrist but you of all people should've known it. Forcing yourself to make three pointers was unnecessary. Lay-ups also make points you know." He could've made an argument against her but there was no point in exercising belligerence when she was right.

"I'll think of my limits more next time." Both her smaller hands grabbed his right wrist and pulled him to the left.

"Make sure not to use your left hand for the next day. If not, it'll be ice and a thin piece of paper between it and your skin. Which do you prefer?" His cheek twitched because he was being overpowered by this girl, who couldn't beat him in anything besides academics. They soon met up with the rest of the team and even Aomine, who had taken care of the situation faster than anyone expected.

"What was the outcome, Aomine-kun?" The guy himself fell asleep, rendering Kuroko's question unanswered. Everyone else sighed because they had wanted to know too, in case they could use it for teasing. Meanwhile, Momoi was making this childish pout next to Himeragi.

"Eh, Momo-chan, if you were against me setting up the scenario, you could've just told me." Now the boys got to listen to girls talk, which was slightly less fun but nonetheless better than a boring bus ride home.

"I was not against anything! It's just frustrating that Aomine-kun got a confession! I don't even know why I'm angry!"

"Well the possibilities are that you're jealous, or you want to be confessed to, too. Which on is it Momo-chan? There's a plethora of boys that like you~" Momoi leaned farther back, closer to the window, in an attempt to defend herself.

"I'm not jealous!" While Himeragi wanted her to deny the second part to contribute to her fun, her best friend flipping out definitely hinted that something was going on here.

"_Hm… I guess I really did do something bad… Well, they'll be more chances from here on out."_ And with that thought, she closed her eyes as Momoi's yells of denial filled the air along with the boys' conversations because this tranquility was just what she needed at the end of a long day.

**Midorima: Oi Zhang! What are you doing, depicting me as someone that's always yelling?!**

**Ome: Not always! Don't yell at me too! Azusa's enough already!**

**Murasakibara: It's 'cause Mido-chin's comfortable around Azu-chin~**

**Azusa: Why do you act this way, Midorin?**

**Midorima: Why are you here?!**

**Ome: Behold the power of fanfiction authors! OC's come to life! Now answer the question! You won't be a man if you're evasive!**

**Kuroko: That's right Midorima-kun.**

**Midorima: No particular reason!**

**Akashi: I believe Ome has told you to stop being evasive, Midorima? *everyone joins in with Akashi and gives him the disapproving look***


End file.
